Surprise de taille pour ma 7ème année
by MizunoYumi
Summary: Après la guerre, Poudlard fut reconstruit. Tous les élèves ont dû revenir, y compris moi. Mais pendant le premier festin...


Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas... malheureusement... Excepté Sarah... Reviews s'il vous plaît :) et Bonne lecture

...

Surprise de taille pour ma 7ème année

Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais la revoir. Après la guerre opposant Harry Potter contre Voldemort, nous, les 7ème année, sommes retournés à Poudlard. Comme d'habitude, nous prenons la voie 9 3/4, le Poudlard Express, la diligence et, alors que la nuit est tombée, nous pouvons enfin nous asseoir à nos tables respectives. Nous apprenons que Professeur McGonagall devient directrice de l'école. Alors qu'elle déclarait le repas après son discours, la grande porte s'ouvrit doucement mais cela attira quand-même l'attention de tous. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. C'était elle. Lucy Aarons. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle n'avait pas changé. Juste les formes de femme. Grande, silhouette élancée, cheveux blond et des yeux couleur lagon. Et si ça n'a pas changé, lorsqu'une de ses émotions deviennent fortes, 2 mèches bleus apparaissent.

McGonagall : Ah, Lucy, je vois que le Choixpeau t'a désigné une maison. Tu peux aller t'y installer.

Oh Salazar ! Je n'avais pas remarqué mais… elle porte les couleurs des Serpentards. Va-t-elle me reconnaître ? Je l'espère. Et oui, c'est un Serpentard qui parle. Je vais vous choquer car c'est Draco Malfoy qui vous parle. En faite, mon comportement envers cette fille date depuis que j'ai 8 ans. C'était en été, il faisait chaud et j'avais réussi à échapper à la présence de ma grand-mère pour aller tremper mes pieds nus dans un petit lac à 5 minutes de chez moi. Après ce court instant de marche, j'aperçu celui-ci, la surface brillante dû au soleil. Je m'arrête 2 secondes afin d'enlever mes chaussures et chaussettes. Vous avez déjà marché à pieds nus dans l'herbe en été ? Qu'elle fraîcheur agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que je commençais à me diriger vers le lac, j'entendis un sanglot. Triste mais beau et résonnant un peu comme une mélodie. Je tourne la tête à gauche et je l'aperçu. Lucy mais avec 10 ans de moins. Elle était assisse sur un rocher, qui servait de plongeoir, l'eau étant profonde à cette endroit, les bras entourant ses genoux serraient contre son torse et son visage baignait de larmes. Tout de suite, je me sentis attirer par elle. Une envie de la serrer dans mes bras afin de faire évanouir ses perles salée. Prudemment, je m'avance vers elle.

Moi : Salut.

Surprise, elle se tourna. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, j'ai dû plusieurs fois me donner une gifle mentale car je restais sans voix en la fixant.

Moi : Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Et toi ?

Elle essuya ses larmes et fit un sourire.

Lucy : Lucy Aarons. Bonjour. Tu peux t'asseoir, ne prête pas attention à moi.

Je m'avance jusqu'à elle, assez proche pour l'entendre renifler.

Moi : Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Lucy : Mes amis me repoussent.

Moi : Il ne faut compter que sur soi-même. Mais c'est méchant, pourquoi ils te repoussent ?

Lucy : Ma maman est une sirène et mon père un sorcier…

Ne soyez pas étonnés qu'elle me dit ça de bout en blanc car nous sommes dans une région de sorcier. Mais je vous laisse deviner ma surprise quand j'ai appris que c'était une sirène car physiquement, elle n'a aucun attrait.

Lucy : … et récemment, j'ai eu mes 1ers pouvoirs magiques. Du coup, ils me repoussent. Même ma mère.

Moi : Et ton père ?

Lucy : Ils sont divorcés et mon père est repartit en France.

Moi : Tu n'as pas de chance.

Lucy : C'est sûre. Surtout comparaît à un Malfoy. Héhé.

Moi : Tu connais ma situation ?

Lucy : Bien-sûr. Tous les clans de la mer vous connaissent.

Moi : Les clans ?

Lucy : Oui. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup mais ce lac à un petit ruisseau, là-bas (montre le ruisseau), qui amène à une mer. Dans celle-ci, on est 5 clans.

Moi : Je vois. Je suis un sorcier, moi aussi.

Lucy : Mais c'est super ! Dis, tu veux devenir mon ami ?

Je restais bouche-bée. Même si plusieurs personnes me disent le contraire et que je n'en donne pas l'impression, je me trouve moche. Alors, à l'époque, une si jolie fille qui me parle et maintenant, me propose de devenir son ami… Mais je bafouille malgré moi.

Moi : D'ac… d'accord.

Lucy : Merci.

A cet instant, je connu le plus beau sourire qu'une femme puisse avoir. Et à compter de ce moment, on se voyait régulièrement. On avait quelque dispute mais j'avais l'impression que notre amitié n'en ressortait que plus forte. Mais au fur et à mesure des années, je me rendais compte que je n'éprouvais plus d'amitié pour elle. Ca s'était transformé en amour même si à 10 ans, surtout pour un garçon, c'est difficile de s'en rendre compte. Puis vient le moment où j'eu 11 ans et par la même occasion ma lettre pour Poudlard. Tout heureux, cet après-midi là, je couru la voir. S'aller bientôt être également son anniversaire. On allait pouvoir rester ensemble sans trouver d'excuse, pour ma part. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. J'arrive à notre lieu de rencontre. Et cela me parut bizarre de la voir comme la 1ère fois où nous nous sommes parlé. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Moi : Bonjour Lucy.

Lucy : (descend du caillou) Bonjour Draco. (s'approche et pose un bisous sur la joue) Bon anniversaire !

Elle me fit un très beau sourire lorsqu'elle vit que je « buggais », rougeurs aux joues mais malgré ma stupeur, je remarque de la tristesse dans son regard. Mais je ne demande rien.

Moi : Je suis trop content, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard. J'y vais à la rentrée. Dans 3 jours, tu auras ta lettre, toi aussi.

Son regard se sombra encore plus et je le vis se mordre la lèvre.

Lucy : Non Draco.

Moi : Quoi ?

Lucy : Je ne viendrais pas avec toi à Poudlard. Je vais aller vivre chez mon père, en France. Je vais aller à Beauxbâtons.

Moi : Non, c'est impossible.

Lucy : Si. Je termine mes vacances ici et je pars le 28 août pour la rentrée du 1er septembre. Je serais là pendant les vacances d'été. Moi aussi ça me fait mal, Draco. On gardera contact.

Elle se mit à pleurer et ce fut plus fort que moi, je la prit dans mes bras. Lentement, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Afin de ne pas la brusquer, je l'éloigne doucement de moi. Sans se dire un mot, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la rive pour nous asseoir. Le reste de la journée, nous sommes restés ainsi, sans se dire un mot, sans échanger un regard. Enfin, pour ma part, je la regardais souvent. Puis la nuit arriva.

Moi : Il se fait tard, je vais y aller.

Lucy : Très bien. On se voit demain ?

Moi : Oui.

Après un sourire, je repartis chez moi. Je suis un imbécile de ne pas l'avoir embrassé, me direz-vous ? Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Elle était si désemparée. Pour ma part, cette nuit-là, je dormis très mal. Sincèrement, je ne me sentais pas bien au vu de notre séparation. Les jours suivants, nous nous sommes vus mais en ayant l'impression que les heures étaient des secondes. Puis le moment crucial arriva. Le 27 août. Le lendemain, je serais éloigné de la fille que j'aime durant 1 an.

Moi : Bonjour Lucy.

Lucy : Bonjour Draco. Aujourd'hui, je repars plus tôt que d'habitude. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à mettre dans mes bagages.

Moi : D'accord.

Je fus déchiré par cette nouvelle. Notre dernier rendez-vous allait être raccourci de plusieurs heures. Malgré notre future séparation et le malaise que j'en ressentais, j'essayais de la faire rigoler au maximum. Cela marcha un peu. J'ai pu voir une dernière fois ses sourires si charmant et entendre un de ces si merveilleux rire. Puis à 17h, je la vis se lever.

Moi : Alors ça y est, tu pars…

Lucy : … Oui… Bon, bonne chance pour ton année scolaire et à l'année prochaine.

Moi : Mais on s'écrira !

Lucy : Oui, bien-sûr !

Egalement debout, je la vis s'éloigner de moi. Ne tenant plus en place, je l'appelle, criant presque son prénom avec désespoir, je courus dans sa direction alors qu'elle se retourna, un air surpris sur le visage, puis je la serre dans mes bras une dernière fois. Etreinte qui fut rendu. Je la fis reculer d'un pas, afin que l'échange ne cesse pas mais que je puisse voir son visage.

Moi : Toi aussi bonne chance et sois prudente.

Et pris dans mon accès de « démence » ou comme vous voudrez, je me penche vers elle pour lui voler une douce caresse sur les lèvres. Elle fut courte ou longue, moi-même je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Tout ce que je constatais, c'était qu'elle ne m'avait pas repoussé. Bien au contraire, elle s'était comme accrochée à moi et avait fermé les yeux. Puis nous nous sommes séparés. Et là, je trouve sa réaction vraiment mignonne. Sourire heureux aux lèvres, nos regards se sont croisés. Je vis ses yeux devenir ronds de surprise, son visage rougir d'une belle teinte et ses doigts de la main droite allaient se poser sur ses lèvres. Un dernier regard, avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir dans la direction de sa maison. Je fus un peu désorienté, ne sachant que faire mais je fus rassurer lorsque je la vis se tourner dans ma direction et faire un grand signe de main. Ce fut la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. A la 1ère année, on s'envoyait des lettres toutes les semaines. A l'approche de la fin de celle-ci, je reçu une de ses lettres mais elle y indiquait que les étés nous ne nous verrons pas. J'étais, on peux le dire, dégouté. La 2ème année, on s'écrivit tous les mois. La 3ème année, tous les 2 mois. Puis arriva la 4ème année et le Tournoi des 3 sorciers. J'eu aucunes nouvelles alors je suis allé parler à la championne de Beauxbâtons.

Moi : Dis, de ton école, tu connais Lucy Aarons ?

Fleur : Cette demi-sirène et anglaise-française ? Oui, je la connais.

Moi : Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

Fleur : Non et encore heureux.

Moi : Merci et parle d'elle autrement car c'est une bonne amie.

Celle-ci s'en alla en se dressant fièrement. Je vous jure ! Dire que Lucy est dans ce genre d'école. Par Salazar, faite qu'elle ne soit pas devenu comme ça. Enfin bref, l'année a passé. Il y a eu les épreuves, le bal de Noël, les épreuves et puis la mort de Cédric. Même nous, les Serpentards furent tristes. La 5ème année, je ne reçu toujours rien. Mais franchement, avec l'arrivé d'Ombrage et les BUSE, je ne pus y penser sauf pendant les quelques instants de répits que je m'accordais, le soir, dans la salle commune. Puis l'A.D fut construite et la guerre était déclarée. Malgré les apparences, j'avais très peur. Puis, je suis devenu Mangemort. Pendant ma 6ème année, j'ai même failli mourir de la main de Potter. Mais, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Lucy. Et ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui en voulais. Et lors de ma normalement 7ème année, vient la guerre. Mais franchement, j'en eu marre et décide de tout quitter. Sauf qu'une fois tout réparé, nous avons été convoqué pour faire notre 7ème année et passer nos ASPIC. Et me voilà dans la Grande Salle, regardant Lucy prendre place à notre table.

Blaise : Eh, Draco ! Tu vas bien ? Tu connais cette fille ?

Moi : Oui ça va. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Blaise : Ta manière de la regarder. Elle est pas comme les autres gars, héhé.

Moi : Blaise, ta gueule !

J'ai dû le dire plus fort que je ne le souhaitais car mes voisins se tournèrent vers moi. Je cru que j'allais vomir car comme d'habitude, l'autre Parkinson pouffait à la moindre remarque que je faisais. Mais cette fois-ci, je l'aurais serré volontiers dans mes bras pour la remercier car mon regard a rencontré celui de Lucy. A moins que je rêve, j'ai cru apercevoir une lueur dans son regard. Mais une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est de son sourire suivit d'un petit signe de main.

Blaise : Elle t'a reconnu visiblement. Ou alors, t'as une touche mon pote. Je serais toi, je la saisirais.

Moi : Tu n'es pas moi donc je n'aurais pas mal. (prend la fourchette)

Blaise : Punaise, je ne veux pas me faire frapper mais toi, tu es attaché à elle pour que tu sois si susceptible lorsque je parle d'elle.

Moi : Hm.

Puis le repas commença mais me parut long. Durant celui-ci, Lucy ne parla pratiquement à personne mais je la compris. En effet, d'un côté, les garçons qui la draguait et de l'autre, les filles pour être vu avec, à mes yeux, la plus jolie fille que Serpentard ait jamais eu dans sa maison, afin que les garçons les remarquent. On arriva au dessert et je m'amusais à voir un sourire d'enfant se dessiner sur son visage. Pour ma part, le morceau de gâteau que j'avais pris me parut très bon comparaît aux précédents.

McGonagall : Bien, ce repas prend fin. Les Préfets, veuillez accompagner les 1ères années au dortoir. Quant aux autres, je vous invite à aller vous coucher pour être en forme demain à vos cours. M. Malfoy, vous aurez la gentillesse de faire visiter l'école à Mlle Aarons, étant donné qu'elle est dans votre maison et que vous êtes l'un des 4 Préfet en chef.

Moi : Pas de problème, professeur.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je me dirige dans le hall d'entrée en compagnie de Blaise.

Blaise : Bon, je te laisse, vieux. On se voit tout à l'heure. Fais pas de boulette.

Moi : Ouais, aller bouge (rigole).

Plus la foule se dissipait, plus les battements de mon cœur s'accélérait. Mais je ne la voyait pas. Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Les doigts de la mienne se croisèrent dans les poches de mon pantalon, espérant ne pas voir Parkinson. Je me tourne avec appréhension.

Lucy : Bonjour Draco.

Ouf ! Ce n'était pas le pot-de-colle. Et je revis son sourire, ça m'avait tant manqué.

Moi : Bonjour. Je suis content de te revoir.

Lucy : Oui, moi aussi.

Moi : Tu vas bien ? Je me suis inquiété.

Lucy : Oui, je vais bien. Je suis heureuse d'être ici, j'en avais marre de ces pimbêches de Beauxbâtons.

Moi : Je me doute.

Lucy : Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Depuis la 4ème année, je ne t'ai pas écris.

Moi : Non, je m'inquiétais plus qu'autre chose car des sorciers commençaient à disparaître. Ici, il y a eu un mort lors du Tournoi.

Lucy : Oui, j'ai entendu Delacour en parler à sa suite. D'ailleurs, si je ne t'écrivais plus c'est à cause de son groupe. Elles m'en empêchaient.

Moi : Et les profs ? La directrice ?

Lucy : Pour faire court, disons que je n'étais pas la bienvenue.

Moi : Pas comme ici. Justement, bienvenue à Poudlard et à Serpentard. Je vais commencer à te faire visiter, non ?

Lucy : (rire léger) Oui, je te suis.

Tout en lui faisant visiter l'école, je lui expliquais certaines choses. Et de temps en temps, je la faisais rire. Même si ce ne fut que quelques minutes, j'ai eu horreur de parler à la française en 4ème année alors 6 années...

Moi : Mais au faite, tu es ici aussi à cause d'elles. Je parie que tu n'as pas pu supporter ses… hum… plus longtemps.

Son regard s'assombrit un peu. Aïe !

Lucy : Non. Mon père a été arrêté.

Moi : Oh, désolé.

Lucy : Non, ce n'est pas grave. Il a tué 2 retraités moldus alors qu'il rentrait de son travail au Ministère de la Magie français.

Moi : Ton père a… (choqué)

Lucy : Oui mais par Imperio. Mais il doit quand-même aller à Azkaban.

Moi : C'est horrible. Je suis désolé. Donc tu es retournée chez ta mère ?

Lucy : Non. Même si mon père et moi on ne s'entendaient pas bien, il m'a mit de l'argent sur un compte. Et là, je l'utilise pour prendre mon indépendance.

Moi : Tu veux dire que tu as ta propre maison ?

Lucy : C'est un appart mais oui.

Et nous arrivèrent devant notre salle commune. Je dis le mot-de-passe et le portrait pivota, laissant apparaître la pièce où on se réunissait.

Moi : Le mot-de-passe que j'ai dis, il faut que tu t'en souvienne sinon tu ne peux pas entrer ici. Et voici ton dortoir, en haut de cet escalier. Mais un conseil, même si les filles sont mieux qu'à Beauxbâtons, certaines faut s'en méfier. Et ne fréquente pas Pansy Parkinson.

Lucy : Merci de ces conseils, je les suivrais. Et Draco, je crois que ce garçon t'appelle, là-bas.

Je me tourne et je vois, grand sourire aux lèvres, Blaise, mon meilleur ami qui fait signe dans notre direction.

Moi : (dans mes dents) Blaise.

Lucy : Qui est-ce ? Vous semblez vous connaître.

Moi : Oui, viens, je vais te présenter.

On alla le rejoindre.

Blaise : Salut, bienvenue à Serpentard.

Lucy : Merci.

Moi : Voici Zabini Blaise, mon meilleur ami.

Blaise : Enchanté ! Alors c'est toi, Lucy Aarons ?

Lucy : Heu… Oui.

Moi : Blaise.

Blaise : Tout le monde peut le savoir. McGonagall a dit « Ah, Lucy, je vois… » et j'ai entendu lorsqu'elle t'as dit, Draco, « … faire visiter l'école à Mlle Aarons », alors…

Moi : (plisse les yeux) Mouais.

Lucy : (comprend pas trop ce qui se passe) Et bien, enchantée de faire également ta connaissance, Blaise.

Blaise : Et Draco m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez mais il ne m'a pas dit de date précise.

Moi : BLAISE !

Lucy : (rigole) Du calme Draco. On se connaît depuis qu'on a 8 ans.

Blaise : Punaise. Mais pourquoi on ne t'as pas vu avant ?

Lucy : J'étais à Beauxbâtons.

Blaise : Ah ! L'école des grandes dames !

Moi : Blaise ! Bon, Lucy, je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher. Demain, on commence les cours à 9h, on a qu'à se rejoindre ici à 8h.

Lucy : D'accord. Bonne nuit tous les 2, à demain.

Blaise : (sur un ton chantonnant) Oui, fais de beaux rêves et à demain.

Elle monta les marches menant aux chambres des filles. Dès que tous les 2 entendirent la porte du dortoir claquer, je fis une tape derrière la tête de Blaise.

Blaise : Mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Moi : Arrête de lui poser des questions et en plus, sur ce ton, c'est ridicule !

Blaise : Mais punaise ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais abandonne ta fierté ! Ca se voit que t'es à fond dans elle.

Quoi ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? Bon après tout, Blaise est mon meilleur ami alors…

Blaise : C'est pour toi que je dis ça, vieux, (tape sur l'épaule) parce qu'elle est vraiment jolie et si tu veux pas te la faire piquer… elle a l'air de t'apprécier, tente ta chance avant qu'elle se barre.

Blaise partit en courant, pensant surtout que j'allais le poursuivre et le frapper mais je restais sur place, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. J'eu alors un flash du passé. Le fameux moment où nous nous étions embrassé. Instinctivement, je pose mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Y pensait-elle encore ? Du moins, s'en rappelait-elle encore ? Je crois que cette année va être difficile. Mais je me décide quand même à aller me coucher et arrêter de rester debout comme un idiot de 1ère, seul, dans notre salle commune. Le lendemain, je me réveillais de bonne humeur. Mais celle-ci allait vite redescendre. Alors que je descendais les escaliers en colimaçon, j'entendis le rire de Lucy. J'espère que Blaise ne dit rien sur moi. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte qui mène aux dortoirs, je vis avec horreur que ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami qui la faisait rire ainsi mais quelqu'un d'autre, que je vais bientôt étriper d'ailleurs.

Moi : Lucy ! Bonjour, je ne suis pas en retard, au moins ?

Lucy : Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance.

Moi : Ok. Je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de Théodore Nott (appuie bien sur les 2 derniers mots).

Lucy : Il se trouve qu'il habite pas très loin de chez moi.

Moi : Hum hum. Enfin bref, Lucy, on y va ?

Théo : Draco, certes tu es préfet en chef, mais nous étions entrain de parler là.

Lucy : Oui mais j'attendais après lui et c'est toi qui est venu me parler.

Dans la salle commune, un grand rire se fit entendre. Blaise venait de se lever du fauteuil et riait aux éclats. Il arriva auprès du trio et mit un bras autour des épaules de Théodore.

Blaise : (rigole encore) Ah punaise ! Mort de rire ! Comment elle t'a claqué ! J'en peux plus. S'il te plait, Draco, emmène Lucy loin de moi parce que la voir avec son visage qui dit « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? », c'est trop.

Profitant de l'occasion, je tire un peu sur le bras de Lucy afin que nous puissions aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Blaise.

Moi : Lucy, fais attention à lui. Il a déjà sortit avec toutes les filles de Serpentard à compter des 5ème année.

Lucy : Il peut toujours rêver, mon cœur est déjà pr…

Je ne rêve pas, j'ai bien entendu, elle a dit que son cœur est déjà pris. C'est pas vrai ! Fais chier ! Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer et ne pas se faire de mauvaise idée. Je me tourne vers elle, je vis des rougeurs sur ses joues et elle jouait avec ses doigts, signe de nervosité. Je fis semblant de rien, comme tout bon gentleman et reprit une conversation normale. Ainsi, j'appris qu'elle aurait aimer être gardienne dans une des équipes de Quidditch de son école. Puis, nous sommes arrivés dans la Grande Salle. On pris place à notre table, pas sans des regards dans notre direction. Après tout, Lucy était jolie et selon Millicent, qui avait fait un sondage auprès de toutes les filles du château, j'étais parmi le top 5 des plus beaux garçons. Enfin bref, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Blaise est venu nous rejoindre mais Théodore resta loin. Il savait où était sa place, héhé.

… : ouhou, Dracoo !

Blaise : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pansy ?

Pansy : Je t'ai pas parlé ! Alors, Draco, tu as bien dormis cette nuit ? (se colle à moi)

Moi : (la pousse) Ecarte-toi, veux-tu ? Oui, j'ai bien dormi et je n'ai pas besoin de traitement, mon sang va bien.

Blaise et Lucy plongèrent dans leur bol de céréales pour cacher leur rire.

Pansy : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Moi : Parce que, pour nettoyer un sang malade, il n'y a rien de mieux que les sangsues. Or, je me répète, mon sang est très bon.

Blaise : En gros, dégage !

Vexée et voyant que je portais mon attention sur Lucy, elle gonfla sa poitrine d'un air dédaigneux et alla s'asseoir avec Théodore.

Moi : Enfin la paix !

Blaise : Dites, on commence par quoi ?

Moi : Potion, avec Slughorn.

Lucy : Génial, mon cours préféré.

Moi : C'est vrai ? Moi aussi.

Blaise : Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Moi : Dis pas n'importe quoi.

Doucement, on finit notre petit-déjeuner. Puis on alla direction les cachots pour notre cours de potions. Comme d'habitude, j'étais en avance, alors on s'appuya sur les murs en attendant le prof.

Lucy : Draco, en faite, je crois qu'avec les potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est aussi ma matière préférée.

Moi : J'avoue. Je pensais, ça te dirais après, pendant nos 2h libres, d'aller faire du Quidditch ?

Lucy : Vraiment ?

Moi : Mh.

Lucy : Super, t'es génial, Draco ! Merci.

… : Génial ? C'est vite dit. (rire moqueur)

Moi : La ferme, Weasley.

Mais j'avais à peine finit ma phrase, que celui-ci se retrouvait mouiller de la tête aux pieds.

… : Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé Mr Weasley, pour que vous soyez trempé ?

Hermione : Ce n'est rien, professeur.

Slughorn : Bon, comme je vois que vous jetez un sort de Chaleur, vous pouvez entrer. (ouvre la porte) Allez-y.

Etant les 1ers, je fis signe à Lucy de passer avant tout le monde. Alors qu'elle passait devant moi en me faisant un signe de tête pour me remercier, je trouvais bizarre de voir son expression faciale se détendre et des mèches bleues disparaître.

Slughorn : Bien, bonjour les enfants. Prenez place par 2 avant que je ne vous explique la potion d'aujourd'hui.

Je me mis à la table la plus proche du tableau et fis signe à Lucy avant que je ne sois squatté par Parkinson. Alors que Lucy s'installait à mes côtés, mon meilleur ami et Théodore se mirent devant nous.

Lucy : Comment il s'appelle, Weasley ?

Moi : Hein ? Ron, pourquoi ?

Lucy : Comme ça. En tout cas, heureusement que sa petite-amie est là pour le sécher. (sourire narquois)

Moi : Attend ! C'est toi qui… ?

Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, les yeux remplis de malice.

Moi : C'est dingue, je t'ai pas vu sortir ta baguette.

Lucy : Qui t'a dit que je m'en suis servis ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Lucy regarda autour d'elle et voyant que personne pouvait nous voir de où nous étions, elle me fit un signe de baisser ma tête. Répondant à sa demande, je vis dans sa main une bulle d'eau se former.

Slughorn : … ctuer la potion de l'Extase.

Draco : Trop cool.

Un silence de plomb se fit entendre dans la salle alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi et que la bulle d'eau disparaissait. Ouh là, fallait que je me sorte de se pétrin.

Moi : Ben quoi ? Elle est facile cette potion ! Même s'il faut être minutieux dans le dosage des ingrédients. Car si on met trop de poudre de Lune, la potion va faire un nuage, ce qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Et si quelqu'un respire ce nuage, alors il va sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Inutile que je vous fasse un dessin, le nom de la potion parle elle-même. Alors, imaginez un peu, dans cette classe, si un ou plusieurs nuages se forment ? Je ne vous dis pas le salon de luxure que ça va devenir.

Un nouveau silence se fit entendre. Mais cette fois-ci, en me tournant vers Lucy, je vis dans ses yeux de l'admiration et autre chose que je n'ai pas réussi à définir. Un sifflement de mon meilleur ami réveilla la classe.

Slughorn : Comme d'habitude, vos connaissance en potion me fascine Mr Malfoy. 10 points pour Serpentard. Et vous avez tout dit, donc voici la potion (tourne le tableau), je vous laisse la préparer et soyez prudents.

Toute la classe se mit en mouvement. Pendant que Lucy allumait le chaudron, je suis allé chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Je reviens à ses côtés afin de préparer la potion. Nous avons fini à 10h30, nous avions encore 30 minutes à patienter. Mais je me souviendrais toujours de ses 30 minutes. Alors que Lucy et moi discutions.

Blaise : Espèce d'idiot, tu en as trop mis ! Hé ! Evacuez la classe, nuage, nuage !

Slughorn : Non trop tard ! Le nuage est dissipé, retenez plutôt votre équipier.

Mais Théodore était allé plus vite. Avec une vitesse ahurissante, il avait attrapé Lucy, l'avait plaqué contre la table vide derrière la notre et commençait à se pencher pour faire je ne sais quoi. Nous étions tous comme stupéfixés.

Lucy : Lâche-moi, espèce de pervers ! Dégage !

Théo : (voix remplie de désir) Quoi ? Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu en as envie.

Lucy : Abruti ! Tu es sous l'emprise de la potion ! Ah ! (assommée)

Théo :Tais-toi et profites en.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, il était allongé à terre, moi au-dessus de lui, le rouant de coup. Mon sang avait fait qu'un tour lorsque je l'avais vu frapper Lucy. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais mes camarades de classes affolés et mon meilleur ami partir. Où ? Je m'en fichais royalement jusqu'à…

Blaise : Draco, arrête ! Regarde, c'est Lucy !

Mon poing droit en l'air, je tournais la tête dans sa direction. Blaise tenait Lucy dans ses bras. Et là, j'attrapais le couteau servant à découper certains ingrédients qui allait bientôt servir à découper autre chose. C'est en voyant la lueur de folie dans mes yeux que Slughorn, Potter et Weasley se mirent à 3 pour me stopper. J'avais complètement déraillé car du sang coulait du coin de la commissure des lèvres de Lucy. A mes pieds, Théodore bougea péniblement.

Théo : Putain, Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Pansy : Tu t'es trompé dans le dosage et tu as aspiré le nuage. Tu as sauté sur Lucy, tu l'as même assommé.

Pendant que la situation lui était expliquée, je m'étais dirigé vers Lucy et Blaise l'avait mise dans mes bras. Théodore se tourna vers nous et je vis ces yeux s'agrandir d'horreur en voyant la jeune femme que je tenais dans mes bras. Au passage, je le fusille du regard.

Moi : Professeur, je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

Slughorn : Oui et vous, Mr Zabini, veuillez accompagner Mr Nott également là-bas.

Blaise : Oui, Monsieur.

Et nous voilà tous les 4 en route pour aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Alors que nous marchions, je sentis Lucy bouger contre moi.

Lucy : (plaintif) Draco…

Puis plus rien. Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami et notre camarade de Serpentard mais visiblement ils n'avaient rien entendu. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant la porte de notre destination, Blaise alla frapper et celle-ci s'ouvra moins de 2 minutes après. Mme Pomfresh nous regarda avec de grands yeux en voyant les blessés.

Mme Pomfresh : Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

Blaise : Potion d'Extase avec Professeur Slughorn.

Mme Pomfresh : Entrez.

Elle me fit signe d'allonger Lucy sur un des lits et en fit un autre à Blaise pour Théodore.

Mme Pomfresh : (à Blaise) Ensuite ?

Blaise : Théo s'est trompé de dose, il a aspiré le nuage et a sauté sur Lucy. Draco a pas supporté.

Mme Pomfresh : Je vois.

Elle prit sa baguette, la dirigea vers Théodore qui fit une grimace alors que ses blessures disparaissaient. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lucy.

Mme Pomfresh : Vous pouvez y aller, je vais m'occuper de celle-ci.

Moi : Moi, je reste.

Mme Pomfresh : Quoi ? Il me semble que vous êtes préfet en chef, non ?

Moi : Justement. J'en ai la responsabilité. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le tour de McMillan et Bones. (ton grave et déterminé) Donc, je reste.

Mme Pomfresh : (soulève ses épaules) Si tu veux.

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua, signalant que mes 2 camarades étaient partis, et la doctoresse alla chercher quelque chose dans une réserve (surement une potion), me laissant seul avec Lucy. J'en profite pour la regarder et m'amuse à voir son visage faire des mimiques à cause d'une mèche de cheveux qui était tomber sur son nez. Sachant à quel point c'est désagréable, je me penche sur elle et lui ôte doucement. Vous ne pourrez pas me jeter la première pierre pour l'action à venir car c'est au nom de mon cœur qui bat la chamade pour cette fille allongée dans ce lit. Après lui avoir enlever la mèche de cheveux, je ne mettais pas redressé. Je me penchais un peu plus, attirée par sa douce odeur et ses lèvres rosées. C'était plus fort que moi, je voulais l'embrasser… je devais l'embrasser. Retrouver la simple pression mais chargé de fortes sensations que j'avais ressentis i ans. Alors que je sentais mes joues rougir, mes lèvres trembler et mon corps se rapprocher de plus en plus, Lucy se mit à bouger. Merci mes bons réflexes ! Je m'éloignais à peine que ses yeux s'ouvraient.

Moi : Lucy, tu vas bien ?

Lucy : Oui, j'ai juste ma tête drôlement lourde.

Mme Pomfresh : Ne t'en fais pas.

L'infirmière s'approcha de nous avec, dans les mains, une bouteille qui avait la forme de muguet.

Mme Pomfresh : Il te suffira de boire ceci (verse un liquide blanc dans un verre et lui tend) et tu pourras sortir d'ici.

Moi : Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne mets pas en doute vos compétences.

Mme Pomfresh : J'y venais. Si jamais tu as des tournis tu viens me voir.

Lucy : Très bien. (bois la potion) Oh, un remède qui est bon. Merci beaucoup, Mme Pomfresh, au revoir.

Moi : Oui, merci.

Puis tous les 2 on s'en alla direction la Grande Salle pour prendre un déjeuner. Sur la route, Lucy me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle fut assommée. Je lui répondis en toute sincérité et sa réaction me surpris. Elle rougit et regarda ses pieds en jouant avec ses doigts. Il fallait qu'on m'explique. Arriver à la porte, je me dirigeais vers notre table mais m'arrête en voyant que Lucy s'était stoppée.

Moi : Lucy ?

Lucy : Va en avant je te rejoins.

Moi : D'accord.

Je me dirige vers la table et m'assis. Théodore est venu me voir pour me demander pardon, je lui réplique que ce n'était pas à moi mais à Lucy qu'il fallait qu'il présente ses excuses, l'écoutant à moitié, trop occupé à regarder ce que Lucy faisait. Mais je ne vis rien de où j'étais et si je me déplaçais, je risquais de perdre les places que j'avais gardé pour Blaise et Lucy. En parlant du loup. Je vis les 2 arriver, mon meilleur ami en train de parler et je pus deviner qu'il faisait rire Lucy. Lorsqu'ils furent à ma hauteur.

Blaise : Si, si je t'assure.

Lucy : (fini de rire) Ah là là, franchement.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Blaise : Je lui racontais juste l'Histoire en 2ème année, tu te souviens ?

Moi : Non, ne m'en parle plus. Enfin bref, Lucy, tu as pus faire ce que tu souhaitais ?

Lucy : Oui et alors que je me dirigeais ici, Blaise m'a attrapé par l'épaule.

Blaise : Au faite, vieux, il faudra que je te parle.

Moi : D'accord.

Et je me servis dans les plats afin d'éviter que mon ventre fasse du bruit. Je me demandais de quoi voulait me parler mon meilleur ami car me dire ça d'un ton si sérieux. Tout se passer bien, on discutait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une vipère du nom de Parkinson vienne.

Pansy : Je vois que tu es déjà là. Avec mes amies, on se demandait combien de neurones tu as perdu avec la claque que t'as mis Théo ?

Lucy : En tout cas, il m'en reste plus qu'à vous toutes réunis pour que vous vous posiez ce genre de questions débiles pour des 7ème années.

Pansy : Tu te crois intelligente parce que t'es nouvelle ? Défends moi, Dracooo !

Moi : Non ! Et elle ne se croit pas intelligente puisqu'elle EST plus intelligente que toi.

Pansy : Espèce de… ! Tu me le payeras !

Puis celle-ci s'en alla. Je le sentais mal.

Lucy : Mais pourquoi elle est comme ça avec moi ? Je lui ai rien fais, je ne lui parle même pas, c'est elle qui est venue m'adresser la parole.

Blaise : Laisse tomber, elle est juste dégoûtée que Draco ne sait jamais occupé d'elle et toi t'arrives, tu le connais déjà et tu t'entends bien avec moi. Pansy est amoureuse de Draco.

Moi : Elle peut toujours rêver.

Le repas se termina tranquillement, Lucy finissant son assiette, dans ses pensées et Blaise et moi discutant des résultats des matchs de Quidditch vu ce matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier. En parlant de ce sport, dire que Lucy n'a pas pu en faire à cause de la potion. Une fois nos assiettes vides, on s'est mis d'accord pour aller en avance au cours de Sortilège. La salle étant toujours ouverte, on alla s'installer. Théo arriva pratiquement après nous et s'excusa auprès de Lucy en entrant.

Lucy : Ce n'est pas grave. C'était la potion.

Blaise : Au faite, Draco, suis-moi.

Je le suivis jusque dans un couloir adjacent à la salle de classe.

Blaise : Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Lucy a cru que je venais d'arriver mais en faite, j'étais déjà là. Je me suis caché parce que je l'ai vu parler à Potter et Weasley.

Moi : Quoi ?

Blaise : Attend, rien de grave. Elle les as juste remercier de t'avoir empêcher de tuer Théo.

Moi : T'es sérieux ?

Blaise : Oui et tente ta chance.

Moi : De quoi tu parle ?

Blaise : De tes sentiments pour elle. J'ai fais exprès de dire que Pansy était amoureuse de toi. Pour voir sa réaction. Ben je peux t'assurer qu'elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus.

Moi : Mais oui, bien-sûr.

Blaise : Je suis étonné qu'elle t'attend encore.

Et sur cette phrase, on retourna dans la salle, pour ma part cogitant sur ce que venait de me dire mon meilleur ami. Quand on entra dans la classe, mon regard se posa automatiquement sur Lucy qui parlait joyeusement avec Sarah, une gothique très sympas même si je lui parle peu. D'ailleurs, ce serait bien que Lucy s'entende bien avec elle. Mais elle a dû sentir mon regard car elle termina sa conversation et se tourna vers moi. Je lui fais un sourire qu'elle me rendit. Et encore une fois, je vis cette lueur que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Il fallait que j'en parle à Blaise. Suite à cette pensée, je me suis installé à ses côtés suivi par mon meilleur ami. D'autres élèves arrivèrent, annonçant le début du cours. Tout se passa bien. On appris de nouveau sort, on rigola bien quand Seamus Finnigan se fit encore brûler les sourcils. Mais lorsqu'on sortit du cours, Slughorn nous attendait.

Slughorn : Mr Malfoy, la directrice m'a demandé de vous prévenir. Ce soir, vous serez de garde avec Mlle Granger.

Moi : Quoi ? Mais ça va chambouler tout le planning.

Slughorn : Ne vous en faite pas. Votre camarade, Mr McMillan, a eu un accident en cours de Botanique. Il sera de garde demain, qui était votre tour, avec Mlle Bones.

Moi : D'accord.

Blaise : Excusez-nous professeur mais nous avons cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, nous voulons ne pas être en retard.

Nous allèrent à notre prochain cours, déprimé pour ma part. A croire qu'on ne voulait pas que je joue au Quidditch avec Lucy. Mais bon, au moins, elle commençait à se lier d'amitié avec Sarah, bon point, puisque celle-ci n'aimait pas du tout Pansy et c'était réciproque. J'en profite pour tirer Blaise par la manche, lui incitant à accélérer le pas.

Moi : Il faut que je te parle.

Blaise : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : Tu peux peut-être m'aider. Dans certaines situations, quand Lucy me regarde, je vois une lueur dans ses yeux mais je n'arrive pas à la définir.

Blaise : J'ai déjà ma petite idée mais tu pourrais la décrire ?

Moi : Ben… c'est une lueur vive et tu as l'impression qu'elle te chauffe le corps.

Blaise : Ben voilà. C'est bien ce que je te disais. Fonce Draco.

Moi : Attends, tu veux dire que… Non, impossible. Quand je lui ai dis de se méfier de Théodore qu'il draguait tout sur son passage, elle m'a dit, plutôt laisser échapper, que son cœur était déjà prit.

Blaise : Je vois. Mais comment a-t-elle réagi quand elle s'est rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

Moi : Ben, elle regardait à terre, rouge et jouait avec ses mains.

Blaise : Cherche pas plus loin, vieux. Elle est amoureuse de toi.

Et lui me dit ça comme ça ! Mais je fais quoi moi, maintenant ? Mais pas le temps de penser à ça, on venait de pénétrer dans la classe. Et croyez moi, avec le professeur qu'on avait, il fallait s'attendre à tout donc à être bien concentrer. D'après les rumeurs des 5ème année qu'ils l'avaient déjà eu. Tout ce qu'on savait de lui, nous les 7ème année, était son nom. Professeur Teller. Bizarre, il n'était pas dans la salle, peut-être était-il partit chercher quelque chose car il avait cours avant, avec des 3ème année. On patienta donc debout, pas de chaise ni de table, en discutant paisiblement même si, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je sentais et d'autres de mes camarades également, une légère tension. Mais la situation changea.

Lucy : Attendez, taisez-vous, écoutez.

Tout le monde se tut. Mais je n'entendais rien et les autres non plus. Je m'approche discrètement de Lucy alors que j'avais l'impression qu'une menace commençait à planer au-dessus de nous. D'autres personnes le sentirent car je voyais beaucoup de mains se poser sur la poche dans laquelle il y avait surement leur baguette.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lucy : Draco, tu n'entends pas ce vrombissement ?

Moi : Non mais je sens comme une menace.

Lucy : Oui, moi aussi. C'est quoi ce délire ?

Elle fit un signe à Sarah, Blaise et Théodore de s'approcher. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivaient assez proches.

Lucy : S'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais quelque chose approche. Sortez vos baguettes car si je suis la seule à la sortir, tous les autres vont me prendre pour une folle.

Lui faisant confiance, tout comme les autres, je sortis ma baguette et me mit en garde. Nos camarades se demandèrent quoi mais je vis leur visage se crisper encore plus. Alors que Lucy n'avait rien dit, je vis Finnigan, Granger, Longdubat, Patil, Potter, Thomas et Weasley sortir leur baguette et eux aussi se mettre en garde. A travers les réactions des gens, je vis ceux qui avaient souffert de la guerre.

Lucy : Sortez vos baguettes et tenez vous près. Quelque chose arrive. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais c'est gros.

Après son avertissement, toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas sortit leur baguette purent les voir s'envoler vers une ombre qui se rapprocher. Puis celle-ci apparut. Une chimère plus précisément. Tête de dragon, corps de lion, pattes d'oiseau et un serpent à la place de la queue. Les élèves qui étaient désarmer se cachèrent derrière les personnes qui l'avaient encore. Reprenant notre sang froid, les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir. Ce qui énerva le monstre. Celui-ci recula légèrement, se mit sur ses 2 pattes arrière et on put voir les joues de la tête de dragon devenir ronde comme un hamster. Sans l'effet mignon bien-sûr, surtout quand on se doute de la tournure des événements. En effet, je crus que j'allais mourir lorsque j'ai vu que le dragon ouvrit grand sa gueule, laissant voir une immense boule de feu qui nous était destinés. L'instinct parla de lui-même pour nous tous, nous nous recroquevillèrent sur nous-mêmes. Ce qui est complètement débile. Mais c'est sans compter sur Lucy. Mon regard se porta directement sur elle lorsque je vis qu'elle se tenait encore debout, sourire aux lèvres, ses mèches bleues apparaissant de chaque côtés. Le dragon lança son attaque. Lucy ouvrit ses bras en croix et je sentis une goutte d'eau sur ma joue. Je regarde en l'air. Elle nous entourait d'une gigantesque bulle aquatique. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Lucy et je vis que de ses pieds à ses genoux celle-ci était en eau et le reste en chair.

Lucy : Et si vous arrêtiez de nous effrayer, professeur ? Rappelez votre chimère, s'il vous plaît, cette technique m'épuise vite.

On put entendre un sort qui était jeté, la créature se rétrécir à vu d'œil et alors que le professeur apparaissait, la bulle d'eau disparut en même temps que Lucy s'assit à terre, essoufflée. Je vais la voir.

Moi : Tu va bien ?

Lucy : Oui, merci.

Après avoir pris connaissance de sa santé, mon regard se dirigea vers le professeur. Près de 2 mètres sans exagérer, il avait les cheveux aussi blond que les miens mais possédait de grand yeux noirs. Comme de l'encre de Chine. Dans ceux-ci, je pus voir un grand intérêt pour Lucy. Après avoir rendu les baguettes à nos camarades, il félicita ceux qui avaient eu le réflexe de sortir leur « moyen de combat » comme il l'avait dit, tout en sortant et en donnant un morceau de chocolat et une briquette de jus de fruit à Lucy, surement pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Alors que la fille que j'aime se mettait debout, tout en assurant à Blaise et Sarah que tout allait bien, le professeur demanda le silence d'un signe de main.

Teller : Chers élèves, bienvenus dans mon cours. Je suis le professeur Teller, je suis votre ami et pas aussi méchant que j'en donne l'air. Mais, je vais tout de suite voir les troubles fêtes et là, sachez que lors des épreuves d'ASPIC, je ne vous ferez pas de cadeaux. Tout en sachant que j'ai une très bonne mémoire des noms et des visages qui suit avec. Vous êtes prévenus.

Il nous laissa digérer ce qu'il venait de dire tout en faisant l'appel et regardant bien chaque visage lorsque celui-ci répondait présent.

Teller : Bon et avant que nous commencions le cours, j'aimerais savoir comment tu arrive à faire une bulle d'eau de cette taille et sans baguette, Aarons ?

Lucy : Je suis moitié-moitié. Mon père un sorcier, ma mère une sirène.

Teller : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Enfin bref, passons.

Puis le professeur fit son cours. Après 2h, nous sortions de la salle dans un long silence. Il faut dire que l'enseignant savait animer ses propos et à captiver notre attention. En faite, nous avions en face de nous un mélange du professeur Lupin et Faul'œil. Le seul hic, c'est que maintenant, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, et surement bientôt les 2 autres maisons, savaient le secret de Lucy et certains la regardaient d'un mauvais œil. C'est vrai que s'était étonnant qu'une mi-sorcière mi-sirène soit dans notre maison en sachant que Salazar ne voulait que des sang-pur. Enfin bref, il fallait que je la prévienne.

Moi : Lucy, dans les jours à venir, ça va beaucoup parler sur ton dos. Il faudra laisser dire.

Lucy : Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que ce ne sera jamais pire qu'à Beauxbâtons.

Moi : Je le pense aussi. En tout cas, aujourd'hui je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse de faire du Quidditch avec toi. Mon tour de garde commence déjà maintenant mais demain j'aurais largement le temps. Mais on se voit au dîner, d'accord ?

Lucy : Oui. A tout à l'heure et bon courage.

Moi : (rire léger) Merci.

Et c'est sur ses mots que je lui tourne le dos à contre cœur. Alors que je rejoignais Granger, j'entendis Sarah lui proposer d'aller à la bibliothèque afin qu'elles commencent le devoir que nous avez donné le professeur Teller. J'étais quelque peu rassuré de savoir Lucy en si bonne compagnie.

Hermione : Salut. Je suis surprise pour Lucy mais bon elle super forte.

Moi : Salut. Oui tu l'a dit.

Ca vous étonne que je parle comme ça avec Granger, hein ? Mais après cette guerre, franchement, je m'en fou complètement des préjugés. Mais il se trouve que nous avons quand même des idées communes et nous parlons facilement de tout et de rien, même si, sans méchanceté, nous nous appelons encore par nos noms. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la grande porte.

Hermione : En tout cas, le professeur Teller est super ! Il me rappelle un peu le professeur Lupin mais aussi le professeur Faul'œil.

Moi : Ah non ! Vision d'horreur !

Hermione : Malfoy ?

Moi : Je viens d'imaginer qu'en faite, Lupin et Faul'œil avait eu un enfant.

Hermione : (me frappe sur l'épaule) HA ! Mais t'es dégueu !

Et nous furent prit d'un fou rire. On continua de parler un peu et comme d'habitude, arrivé à la grande porte, on se sépare dans des couloirs différents pour commencer notre garde. A 19h, je commence à descendre, direction la Grande Salle afin de manger. Je m'avançais vers mon allée et j'aperçus une main me faire signe de venir. Je reconnu Blaise. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, je me mis en face de lui et par la même occasion aux côtés de Lucy qui parlait à Sarah, celle-ci se trouvant en face d'elle. Alors que l'on discutait paisiblement, mon hibou grand duc arriva. C'est étonnant, les hiboux apportent le courrier le matin, pas le soir. Je pris la lettre et donne une caresse à mon animal. Alors qu'il partait, j'ouvris le courrier. Je reconnu l'écriture de ma mère mais bizarrement, elle était tremblante. Je commence à lire :

Draco, mon chéri,

Je suis navrée de te le dire par une lettre mais je préfère te mettre au courant. Ton père, étant donné que tu ne lui as pas présenté de petite-amie, c'est mis d'accord avec la famille Greengrass.

Dès que leur fille cadette, Astoria, qui est actuellement à Poudlard en 4ème année à Serdaigle, sera majeure, tu devras l'épouser.

Je dois comprendre ton désarroi car je sais que tu aimes ton amie Lucy Aarons. Je suis ta mère, je l'ai deviné seule, tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler et je suis triste pour toi car c'est une fille qui as l'air vraiment gentille, bien élevée et jolie.

Malheureusement, à partir de maintenant, ce sera les derniers moments que tu passeras avec elle. Profite s'en et essaye d'apprendre à connaître Astoria.

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur,

Maman.

Je me sentais vraiment mal. Je relus la lettre au moins 10 fois, la retournant sous tous les angles, essayant de trouver une blague la dessous. Mais je devais l'admettre, ma mère ne me faisait pas de farce. J'étais fiancé et marié par mon père à une fille que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve. Ne sachant que faire, je chiffonnais la lettre, la serra dans mon poing droit que je posais sur mon front afin de calmer les tremblements qui assaillaient mon corps. Je devais vraiment être mal car une main douce et chaude se posa sur celle à ma gauche. Je reconnus à qui elle appartenait, je respire un grand coup avant de lever mon regard. Je vis Blaise, Lucy et Sarah me regarder, inquiets.

Blaise : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieux ?

Moi : (lui tend la lettre) Lis, tu comprendras.

Au fur et à mesure que mon meilleur ami lisait la lettre, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur et me regarda avec interrogation.

Blaise : Elle rigole, là, ta mère ?

Moi : Tu crois ?

Je sentis la main de Lucy sur la mienne s'enlever et se poser sur ma joue. Je fus surpris de son geste et me tourne vers elle, lui faisant comprendre mon étonnement.

Lucy : Draco, pourquoi tu pleure ?

Je baisse un peu la tête. Ah ! C'était ça que je sentais me gratter la joue, une larme. Je regarde Lucy, me lève de table en m'excusant auprès de mes amis et partis. On ne sait où, mais je voulais être un peu seul. Remarque, valait mieux que je m'y fasse dès maintenant. Après m'être assis sur une table, le dos contre le mur, dans une classe rarement utilisée, je me mis à pleurer. N'importe qui aurait pu me surprendre mais je m'en fichais complètement. Car cette personne pouvait se moquer de moi, en effet, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut surprendre Draco Malfoy entrain de pleurer, mais elle ne pourra jamais ressentir la douleur que j'éprouve en ce moment. Vous comprenez ? Je viens à peine de retrouver Lucy, la fille que j'aime depuis que j'ai l'âge de 10 ans, que j'ai l'impression que l'on me la retire déjà. Pourquoi moi ? Et comme je m'en doutais, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, je sentis un regard se poser sur moi avec insistance. Allez, vas y, moque toi de moi, qui que tu sois.

… : (essoufflé) Draco, je te retrouve.

A l'entente de la voix, j'essuyais un peu mes larmes et me tourne dans la direction des pas qui se rapprochaient de moi.

Moi : Lucy ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

Lucy : Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser seul alors que tu es en détresse ? Même Blaise voulait venir mais Sarah l'a empêché.

Elle s'approcha encore plus, monta sur la table à son tour, s'installa en face de moi et me prit les mains. Ce geste me faisait du bien mais aussi une grande torture.

Lucy : Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : Une mauvaise situation qui bousillerait la vie de n'importe qui mais comme par hasard, ça tombe sur moi.

Lucy : C'est si grave que ça ?

Moi : Tu n'as même pas idée.

Alors que je la voyais s'inquiéter pour moi, je repensais à la lettre. Ah oui, c'était mes derniers moments avec elle et il fallait que j'en profite ? Très bien mère, je te prends au mot. Je mets mes jambes de chaque côtés de la table, je me penche vers Lucy, la prend par les épaules et sous ses interrogations, je l'incite à me tourner le dos et la tire contre moi. Au début, je la sens tendu mais après l'effet de surprise, son corps se décontracta. Je me sentais bien, c'était comme si nous nous trouvions dans une bulle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais je sentis Lucy bouger un peu.

Lucy : Draco, ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie mais, tu n'es pas de garde ce soir ?

Moi : Il est qu'elle heure ?

Lucy : 20h50.

Moi : Punaise, je dois me bouger.

Lucy : Ca va aller ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

Moi : Non, ça va aller, merci. En venant me voir, tu as déjà fais beaucoup. On se voit demain matin ?

Lucy : Oui. Dans notre salle commune, à 8h ?

Moi : (rire) C'est un rendez-vous.

Elle rigola. Et là, j'eus l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie. Alors que nous étions devant la porte de la classe, avant qu'elle aille dans la direction de notre salle commune, Lucy mit ses mains sur mes épaules et ne me laissa pas le temps d'être surpris qu'elle prenait possession de mes lèvres. Par Salazar ! J'en rêvais depuis longtemps de pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau et c'est la fille que j'aime qui prend l'initiative. Mais je laisse bien vite ma surprise de côté, demandant plus. Je fus de nouveau surpris lorsque Lucy taquina ma langue avec la sienne. Mettant mes mains autour de sa taille, je la colle un peu plus à moi. Sentant un sourire contre mes lèvres, j'en fis naître un également sur les miennes, taquinant son palais et sa langue à mon tour avant d'entamer un doux et sensuel ballet. Ce n'est que par manque de souffle que nous nous sommes séparés. Le cœur battant la chamade, je la serre contre moi. C'était dur de la laisser partir mais bon comme toutes les filles, il valait mieux que je la laisse filler afin qu'elle en parle à sa nouvelle amie, Sarah. De mon côté, je partis commencer ma garde. Et les mois passés, normalement. Sauf peut-être en Mars où Pansy prit sa revanche pour la réflexion que Lucy lui avait faite. Un matin, la vipère avait glissé du Véritaserum dans le jus d'orange de Lucy. Mais cela lui retomba dessus. En effet, Pansy posa des questions à ma bien-aimée qui ne pouvait résister et disait la vérité. Mais quand Pansy demanda à Lucy ce qu'elle pensait réellement de moi, sa réponse ébahi tout le monde.

Lucy : Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu mais il est devenu encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Je trouve que c'est un être vraiment gentil et aimable. Draco est plein de bonté et de beauté. Et pas seulement l'extérieur, comme le pense beaucoup de filles qui se disent faire partis de son fan-club alors qu'elles ne le connaissent pas en tant que personne. Ca me dégoûte plus que tout, moi, qui l'aime de tout mon corps et mon cœur.

Après ma « description », Lucy rougit violemment et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Notre salle commune s'emplit de toute sorte de commentaire surtout des « Oh ! C'est mignon ! ».

Théo : Bon maintenant Pansy, tu arrête ça tout de suite !

Sarah : Oui. Pose lui encore une seule question et je ne suis pas sûre que l'on te retrouve un jour.

Blaise : Hé vieux, va la voir.

Je fis ce que mon meilleur ami venait de me dire pendant que j'entendais beaucoup de mes camarades défendre Lucy, se moquant, houant ou même traitant Pansy. Je pris la fille que j'aimais dans mes bras, la remercie pour ce qu'elle venait de dire et l'embrasse légèrement. Le petit discours de Lucy fit vite le tour du château. Mais se fut un bon point pour moi. En effet, un matin, je reçois une lettre. D'Astoria Greengrass. Disant qu'elle avait eu vent des propos de Lucy et que suite à cela, elle voulait me voir pour m'avouer quelque chose. Elle me donnait rendez-vous sous le grand Saule Pleureur près du lac le Mardi 15 Avril à 15h. Bien, Lucy avait cours d'Astronomie, je pourrais m'y rendre sans lui mentir. Le jour dit, à 15h, je me sentais stressé en entendant après ma sensée future femme. Soudain, je vis une fille s'approchait. Petite, maigre à mon goût, cheveux noir et yeux noisettes. Pas du tout mon style, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père a choisi ELLE. Comment il a pu croire qu'elle me plairait ? Une fille trop ordinaire, qui avait, ça ne veut pas dire que je matte, que sa poitrine qui la mettait en valeur. Elle s'arrêta près de moi avec un sourire de circonstance.

Moi : Astoria Greengrass ?

Astoria : Oui, c'est bien moi. Et je sais que tu es Draco Malfoy. Qui l'ignore ? Après tout, tu n'es pas 1er ex-æquo avec Harry Potter en termes de beauté pour rien.

Moi : Ouais, ouais. Enfin bref, pourquoi t'as demandé à me voir ?

Astoria : Il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai été mise au courant que je devais t'épouser à ma majorité. Mais d'après le discours que j'ai entendu de ta petite-amie, je suppose que comme moi, cela te fais chier.

Moi : Tu l'as dit. Attend, toi aussi ?

Astoria : Bien-sûr. Ainsi, pendant les vacances qui vont arriver ce vendredi, je te propose que tous les 2, nous fassions une réunion avec nos 2 familles pour montrer notre désaccord.

Moi : Ok mais mon père lâchera pas l'affaire si je n'ai pas de petite-amie.

Astoria : Ah bon ? Et Lucy, elle est quoi pour toi ?

Moi : Ben ma petite-am…

Astoria : Ca fait surface ?

Moi : Mais elle n'est pas une sang pure.

Astoria : Et alors ? Tu l'aime, non ? Tu as peur d'être déshérité ?

Moi : Non, je m'en fous ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec Lucy et pour la vie.

Astoria : Et bien, dis ça à ton père ! Prouve-lui que tu peux lui tenir tête ! Et dans le pire des cas, tu demande à Lucy de venir chez toi, afin que ton père apprenne à la connaître. Après tout, toi, tu t'en fous maintenant des « races », non ? Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Hermione Granger.

Moi : Ok. Tu n'auras qu'à expliquer la situation à ton père et il préviendras le mien.

Et sur cet accord, je partis chercher Lucy à sa classe. Etonné, je vis également Théo qui était là.

Moi : Salut, Théo. Tu fais quoi ici ?

Théo : (rouge) Ben, je viens chercher Sarah.

Moi : Ahah, je vois.

Théo : Oh, c'est bon ! Te moque pas !

Moi : Tu me connais, je n'oserais jamais.

Théo : Mais oui, Mr Le Modeste.

On se regarda un moment dans les yeux puis on éclata de rire. Alors qu'on essayait de se calmer, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Et se fut plus fort que nous, lorsque tous les 2 aperçurent les regards interrogatifs de Lucy et Sarah, on repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. On se calma difficilement mais réussi tout de même. Il faut dire que, je ne suis pas gay attention, Théo n'est pas un laissé pour compte. Mélange vestimentaire entre le skateur et le gothique, il était grand, belle carrure grâce à ses entraînements et matchs de Quidditch. Il avait les cheveux noir de jais, un bouc et, je pense que c'est ce qui attirait les filles, des yeux avec une couleur particulière. Ils étaient émeraudes. On pouvait même les confondre avec la pierre précieuse. Et depuis qu'il s'était attaqué à Lucy lors de notre 1er jour, Théo s'était calmé, d'où le fait que Sarah était entrain de l'embrasser sous mes yeux écarquillaient. Afin de ne pas gêner les nouveaux tourtereaux, Lucy me prit la main et m'emmena à la bibliothèque.

Moi : Attend voir, ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble ?

Lucy : 2 semaines. Au faite Draco, je pensais à quelque chose.

Moi : Je t'écoute.

Lucy : Nous sommes bientôt en vacance, non ? Et heu…

Encore une fois, elle fit son tique de nervosité en rougissant.

Lucy : Si tu n'a rien de prévu, de temps en temps, tu pourras venir chez moi si tu as envie.

Je rêve ou elle vient de m'inviter chez elle, alors qu'elle vit seule ? Est-ce qu'elle sait, au moins, ce dont est capable un garçon de 18 ans fou amoureux de sa petite-amie alors que celle-ci a son indépendance ? Heureusement que l'on parle de moi.

Moi : C'est d'accord. Je viendrais aussi souvent que je le pourrais. Tu connais ma situation ? Et peut-être que toi aussi, tu pourras venir chez moi. J'ai déjà parlé de toi à ma mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te rencontrer.

Lucy : Quoi ? Rencontrer tes parents ? Je… je…

Moi : Hé ça va aller ! Ne t'évanouie pas.

Lucy : C'est pas drôle.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse bien vite remplacée par un sourire alors qu'elle commençait ses devoirs. Qu'elle bonheur d'avoir une petite-amie comme Lucy ! Alors que j'arrêtais de la contempler et que j'allais faire mes exercices, un hibou à peine plus grand que mon poing se pose devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Curieux, je pris la lettre du bec de l'oiseau et l'ouvrit. Je reconnu de suite l'écriture de la jeune fille que je venais de rencontrer i peine 1h.

Draco,

Etant donné que nous avons des hiboux très rapide dans ma famille, j'ai pu mettre au courant mon père de ce que nous voulions faire.

Mon géniteur travaille dans le même secteur que le tien, ainsi, ils ont pu en parler et j'ai déjà obtenu une réponse.

Nos 2 pères ont décidé de réunir nos familles chez toi, le Lundi 21 avril à 14h.

Bonne journée,

A. Greengrass

Le moment fatidique avait sonné avec l'arrivée de cette lettre. Après l'avoir brûlée comme il se doit, je me tourne, sans grande conviction et sans courage, vers mes exercices. Notre fin d'après-midi se termina plutôt bien. Certes Lucy et moi ne nous parlions presque pas, sauf pour se demander de l'aide dans nos devoirs, mais, tous les 2 apprécions ces moments de calme. Travailler dans le silence tout en ressentant la présence de l'être aimé. De temps en temps, on s'accordait quand-même une petite pose. Je les sentais venir généralement de Lucy. Par exemple, comme aujourd'hui, perdu dans la concentration de la rédaction de 2 rouleaux sur les vampires pour le professeur Teller, je sentais par moment, une petite caresse sur ma main. Je lui répondais instinctivement puis celles-ci se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Je lève alors la tête et nos regards se croisent. On se souris et d'un signe de tête, je fais comprendre à Lucy de venir près de moi. Suite à cela, elle se lève, s'approche de moi, je l'attrape par la taille et la fait s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Un peu comme une enfant, Lucy pose sa tête sur mon épaule et fait jouer l'une de ses mains avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Bien souvent, ses moments agréables sont aussi très dures pour moi. Heureusement que je sais contrôler mes hormones car sentir son souffle dans mon cou me donne des envies que je préfère vous épargner. Et se reprenant un peu, Lucy relève la tête, on s'embrasse légèrement, puis celle-ci retourne à sa place et nous reprenons nos exercices. Puis 19h approche, nous avons tout finis, alors on se lève et quittons la bibliothèque. Par moment, comme actuellement et je vais parler comme un garçon normalement constitué et amoureux, lorsque mes envies de faire l'amour à Lucy suite à nos câlins dans la bibliothèque sont fortes, je vais chercher Blaise dans la salle commune.

Moi : Lucy, vas-y, je vais chercher Blaise.

Lucy : D'accord.

Sur mes dires, je vais chercher mon meilleur ami. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, je pénètre dans notre salle. Comme d'habitude, je trouve Blaise debout devant la cheminée en train de faire sa relaxation. Comme d'habitude, je le vois ouvrir un œil alors qu'il sent ma présence. Et comme d'habitude, je le vois tout arrêter et se tourner vers moi avec un sourire et un regard coquin. Toujours le même rictus et les même yeux que lorsque je lui en avait parlé la 1ère fois.

Blaise : Encore une fois, le grand Malfoy a besoin de son meilleur ami pour ne pas succomber.

Moi : Ha ha, très drôle.

Blaise : Mais tu sais que je te taquine, vieux.

Moi : Oui, justement grouille, j'ai la dalle.

Blaise : Je dois le prendre pour quoi ? Ou pour qui ?

Il rigole lorsque je le frappe derrière la tête. Mais nous savons tous les 2 que ce n'est pas méchant. Il était tellement content que Lucy et moi étions ensemble que cela ne le dérangeait pas que maintenant, je passais moins de temps avec lui. Et comme tous les soirs, Blaise et moi rejoignions Théo afin de ne pas le laisser trop longtemps seul avec Lucy et Sarah, 2 vrais pipelettes. Puis le reste de la semaine arriva bien vite, lançant une vague de tristesse à l'approche des vacances d'Avril. C'est vrai, nous allions être séparé de nos amis et pour beaucoup d'entre nous de nos petit(e)-ami(e). Dans le train qui nous ramenaient à Londres, Blaise détendait l'atmosphère grâce à ses talents d'imitateur. Sous le regard brillant de son petit-copain Seamus Finnigan. Oui, vous venez de lire correctement. Je les avais surpris au détour d'un couloir lors d'une de mes gardes 1 semaine après la rentrée et visiblement, ils sortaient d'une classe, cheveux décoiffés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je ne fus pas dégoûté mais surpris. Après une discussion avec mon meilleur ami, j'appris qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis la 6ème année, 2 semaines avant les vacances d'été. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé mais celui-ci disait qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre étant donné qu'il ignorait comment j'allais réagir et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Ainsi, je ne lui en voulais pas en m'imaginant à leur place. 2 maisons ennemis et en prime la guerre qui commençait à faire rage. Alors que nous arrivions à destination, notre compartiment (que l'on partageait avec Granger, les 2 Weasley, Potter, Longdubat et Lovegood) fut prit d'un fou rire alors que Blaise terminé sa prestation par une imitation de Slughorn. Alors que l'on prenait nos bagages.

Lucy : Draco, tu m'excuseras mais je dois me dépêcher pour ne pas louper mon bus.

Moi : D'accord. Si je t'invite chez moi ou si je peux passer chez toi, je t'envoie un hibou.

Lucy : Ok.

Chargée de nos valises, je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ben quoi ? Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir la revoir alors je ne la laisse pas partir sans mon bisou. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, je lui glisse à l'oreille.

Moi : Je t'aime.

Elle me regarda étonnée.

Moi : Quoi ? J'aime ma petite-amie et je n'ai pas honte à le dire le 1er comme beaucoup qui sont trop fiers.

Lucy : Moi aussi, je t'aime Draco.

Puis elle s'éloigna de moi. Je la regarde partir jusqu'à ce que je ne la voit plus avant de me diriger vers mes parents. Je salue mon père, fis un bisou sur la joue de ma mère puis nous allons à la voiture qui me ramène chez moi. Alors que je me trouvais dans ma chambre à défaire mes valises, un elfe entra.

Elfe : Jeune maître, Mr. Votre père demande à vous voir.

Moi : D'accord, merci.

Pourquoi il me demande ? Je dois vous avouer que j'ai peur de mon père. Je descendis les escaliers et aperçu mes parents assis dans notre salon. Je m'approche et m'assois face à eux.

Moi : Vous m'avez demandé père ?

Lucius : En effet Draco. J'ai été au courant de ton désaccord pour ton mariage.

Moi : Oui père. Je n'ai que 18 ans et je n'ai pas pu vous présenter ma petite-amie.

Lucius : Tu as une petite-amie ?

Moi : Oui mais tant que j'ignorais si elle m'aimait vraiment pour ce que je suis et non car je suis un Malfoy, je ne souhaitais pas vous en parler afin que vous ne vous faites de mauvaises idées sur elle.

Lucius : Je vois. C'est bien mon fils mais quant est-il en ce moment ?

Moi : Cela va faire 8 mois que nous sommes ensembles. Comme vous et mère, on s'est disputés mais nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés. Et elle ne m'a pas fait de caprices lorsque pour Noël et la Saint-Valentin, je ne lui ai rien offert.

Narcissa : Draco !

Lucius : Non, Narcissa. Draco a raison.

Moi : En effet, je la testais, mère. Et cela était dur pour moi car père, mère, je me suis épris de cette fille.

Lucius : Je vois. Draco, lundi, lorsque la famille Greengrass viendra, je mettrais le mariage en suspens. Le mercredi 23 avril, nous inviterons ta petite-amie afin que tu nous la présente et ainsi je te dirais si je l'accepte.

Moi : Très bien, mais de toute manière, que vous l'acceptiez ou non, je souhaite faire ma vie avec elle. Et elle se nomme Lucy Aarons.

Lucius : Draco, tu as bien dis Aarons ?

Moi : Oui.

Lucius : Comme le clan des sirènes qui habite près de la mer ?

Moi : Oui.

Lucius : Je vois. Tu peux disposer.

Moi : Père, mère, nous nous voyons au dîner.

Je remonte le plus vite possible dans ma chambre et une fois chose faite, je hurle de rage dans un coussin. Je déteste mon père lorsqu'il est comme ça. Alors que je m'allongeais sur le dos, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

Moi : Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et je vis la tête de ma mère apparaître dans l'entrebâillement. Je me redresse afin de me présenter convenablement. Elle s'approche de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

Moi : Mère ?

Narcissa : Je suis fière de toi, mon fils.

Moi : Comment ?

Narcissa : Le fait que tu tiennes tête à ton père. Je t'ai trouvé remarquable. Bon, je te laisse.

Et elle partit. Je m'accordais alors un sourire. Puis le samedi et dimanche arriva. Un week-end chargé de pluie, m'empêchant de sortir dans mon jardin et de m'amuser avec mes chiens. Alors je restais dans ma chambre à faire mes devoirs et en écoutant de la musique puis dès que j'avais fini, je jouais du piano. Ben oui, je sais en jouer comme mon père, lui, sait jouer du violon. Enfin bref, puis vient le lundi matin. Je pus enfin sortir de chez moi mais avec un énorme stress. J'envoie une lettre à Lucy pour la prévenir que mercredi elle venait peut-être chez moi mais que je lui confirmerais quoi plus tard. Puis 14h arriva et la porte d'entrée sonna. Mes parents et moi allèrent leur ouvrir. Tout se passa bien, nos pères discutaient de leur travail, nos mères parlaient de nos plantes de notre jardin et Astoria et moi se demandaient si nous avions eu beaucoup de devoirs. Puis lorsque le thé fut servit, la jeune fille prit la parole.

Astoria : Papa, comme je te l'ai expliqué lorsque tu es venu me chercher à Londres vendredi, je ne veux pas me marier à Draco, ici présent. Je suis encore trop jeune, je ne veux pas dire que Draco est moche mais ce n'est pas mon type et pour finir celui-ci a déjà une petite-amie.

Moi : En effet cher Monsieur. J'en ai déjà discuté avec père, mais je n'ai dis à personne que j'aimais une fille car, c'est peut-être mal, mais je la testais. Etant né dans la famille Malfoy, je ne peux pas me permettre d'épouser une fille qui en veut à mon héritage. Mais cela fait 8 mois que nous sommes ensemble et je suis sûr que la fille que j'aime est honnête. Donc je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous. Je vous ai fais déplacer afin de rompre cette décision.

Mr Greengrass : Bien. Tu as une honorable raison.

Puis les conversations reprirent normalement. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Ca s'était passé si simplement. Je vis Astoria me faire un beau sourire que je lui rendis avec plaisir. Après avoir bu leur thé, la famille Greengrass annonça son départ. Une fois partit de chez nous, mon père se dirigea vers moi.

Lucius : Bon. Ceci étant fait, tu peux prévenir ta petite-amie de venir ce mercredi pour 18h.

Moi : Très bien père.

Une fois que j'étais sûr de ne plus être dans le champ de vision de mes parents, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible dans ma chambre pour envoyer une lettre à Lucy.

Lucy,

Je te confirme que tu peux venir chez moi ce mercredi. Je t'attends pour 18h. J'ai trop hâte !

Réponds moi par ce hibou s'il te plaît.

Tu me manque,

Draco.

Puis je laisse mon hibou apporter le message par ma fenêtre de chambre, laissant passer un courant d'air frais et voyant un ciel orangé sans nuage. Je me tourne vers ma table de chevet afin de voir l'heure qu'il était. Déjà 18h30 donc je me décidais à descendre pour prendre le dîner. Une fois mon estomac remplie, je vais dans ma chambre, je prends une douche, je lis un livre jusque 23h puis je vais me coucher. Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un hibou qui cognait du bec à ma fenêtre. Mon hibou. Je me lève précipitamment, faillis me tuer avec mes couvertures au passage, ouvre ma fenêtre et attendis que mon oiseau se pose sur mon bureau pour récupérer ma lettre.

Draco,

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et moi aussi j'ai hâte. Mais pas sans un stress. Oh Merlin, dire que je vais rencontrer tes parents.

D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de leur amener quelque chose, je ne veux pas arriver les mains vides.

Je pensais à du cognac pour ton père et des orchidées pour ta mère.

Dis moi quoi s'il te plaît.

Tu me manque aussi,

Lucy.

Je souris à la lecture de sa lettre. Je lui répondis que cela serait suffisant mais avant d'envoyer de nouveau mon hibou, le pauvre, je lui donne un MiamHibou et de l'eau. Une fois partit, je vais me rafraîchir, je m'habille et je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Moi : Bonjour mère. Père est déjà partit au Ministère ?

Narcissa : Oui. Alors, tu n'es pas trop stressé pour ce soir ?

Moi : Si mais j'ai tellement envie de revoir Lucy que je pense que ce n'est pas du mauvais stress.

Narcissa : Je vois. Je dois me rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Moi : Non mère, je commence à réviser pour mes ASPIC.

Narcissa : Oui, tu as raison. Je vais manger là-bas donc tu demanderas aux elfes de te préparer à déjeuner, d'accord ?

Moi : Oui, mère.

Narcissa : A tout à l'heure et n'oublie pas, fais des pauses.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire alors que je l'accompagné dans l'entrée. Trop bien, j'avais la maison pour moi tout seul. Je suis un peu stressé donc cela signifie qu'une chose. A FOND LA MUSIQUE ! Hé oui, mais le peu de moment rare que j'ai la maison pour moi seul, c'est ce que je fais, je mets de la musique à fond. Mais vers 12h, j'arrête tout et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je fais appel que très rarement aux elfes dans ses cas-là, préférant me faire à manger moi-même. Ce midi se sera steak frites. Une fois fini, je me dirige vers ma chambre. J'aperçois mon hibou, revenu de sa course, sur son perchoir et la tête sous l'aile, me faisant comprendre qu'il dormait. Pour ma part, je me mis aux révisions. Je ne vis pas l'heure passer et fut tirer d'un cours de 3ème année d'Histoire de la Magie par la porte d'entrée qui claque. Je me tourne vers mon réveil. 16h30, ça ne pouvait être que ma mère qui revenait de ses courses. Je descendis pour l'accueillir.

Narcissa : Mon chéri, pour t'aider dans tes révisions, je t'ai acheté des nouvelles plumes, de l'encre et des ingrédients pour tes potions.

Moi : Merci beaucoup.

Narcissa : Et prends une pause. Je te connais et je sais que tu n'en n'a pas pris. Commence à te préparer pour accueillir Lucy.

Alors que je montais les marches qui m'amenaient dans ma chambre, je m'arrêtais. Comment a-t-elle su ? Le pouvoir qu'on les mères de ressentir si leur enfant va bien ou non me fera toujours peur. Je repris mon ascension mais je suivis quand même les conseils de ma mère. Direction la salle de bain. Je descendis dans le salon vers 17h30. Mes parents s'y trouvaient déjà et je me sentis rougir lorsque tous les 2 se tournèrent vers moi. Sans même les regarder, je sentais leur yeux fixés sur moi. Courageusement, croyez-moi il en faut, je m'assis face à eux. Puis à 18h pile, la sonnette retentit.

Lucius : Ponctuelle.

Nous nous levèrent et on s'est dirigés vers la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur battait la chamade et alors que mon père ouvrait la porte, j'essayais de stopper mes rougeurs.

Lucy : Mr et Mme Malfoy, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Lucy Aarons.

Narcissa : Ravie de te rencontrer. Entre, la nuit est fraîche.

Lucy : Je vous remercie.

Mes parents s'écartèrent afin de la laisser entrer et je forçais à laisser ma bouche fermée. Lucy était sublime. Mon père venait de prendre son blouson et je la vis dans une robe noire, sobre et légèrement sexy, accompagné de petit talon noir. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon avec quelques mèches qui tombaient dans sa nuque et portait des petits bracelets argentés qui suivait avec le ras-de-cou et les anneaux à ses oreilles. Puis elle se tourna vers moi. Je la vis rougir et me regarder discrètement de haut en bas. Elle me sourit avant de se tourner vers mes parents.

Lucy : Mr Malfoy, je me suis permis de vous apporter une bouteille de cognac et Mme Malfoy, voici des orchidées pour vous.

Lucius : Merci beaucoup.

Narcissa : Oh il ne fallait pas chère enfant mais cela me fait plaisir. J'adore ces fleurs.

Il serait peut être temps de rentrer dans la conversation, non ? Je me dirige vers Lucy, m'arrête devant elle et lui prend sa main pour la baiser.

Moi : Bonsoir Lucy.

Lucy : Bonsoir Draco.

Narcissa : Et si nous allions à table ?

Je fis un signe de tête à ma mère et prit la main de Lucy dans la mienne, ne résistant pas à la tentation. Tant pis si ça déplait à mon père ! Arrivée à la table, je tire la chaise à Lucy, elle me remercie puis s'assit. Mon père appela les elfes pour servir les plats. Alors que nous mangions, je ne me gênais pas pour parler avec Lucy.

Moi : Lucy, tu as commencé à réviser ?

Lucy : Oui. J'ai même déjà commencé depuis début mars.

Narcissa : Je vois que tu es une fille sérieuse. C'est bien.

Lucy : Merci Mme Malfoy.

Après le repas, Lucy demanda poliment où se trouvait les toilettes. Ma mère lui indiqua et mon père et moi, en bon gentlemen se levèrent. Mais une fois qu'elle est revenu, le cauchemar commença.

Lucius : Mademoiselle, votre nom de famille m'est familier. Appartenez-vous à la famille des sirènes qui habitent près de la mer ?

Lucy : Oui, c'est cela Mr Malfoy.

Lucius : Tu n'habite pas très loin, alors.

Lucy : En effet. Même si je suis indépendante.

Lucius : Pardon ?

Lucy : Mes parents sont divorcés et je vivais avec ma mère. Mais à la découverte de mes pouvoirs, ma mère m'a rejeté et m'a envoyé vivre avec mon père, un sorcier, en France.

Lucius : Je vois. Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez revenu ici ?

Lucy : (hésitante) Sous l'emprise d'un Impérium, mon père a tué 2 moldus alors qu'il revenait de son travail au Ministère. Ma mère ne me parle vraiment plus alors j'utilise l'argent que mon père me donne afin de survivre.

Lucius : Votre père ne s'appellerait pas Kyle Fletcher ?

Lucy : C'est cela.

Lucius : Je ne pense pas qu'il était sous Impérium.

Narcissa : Lucius !

Je me tourne vers Lucy. Malgré la tête baissée, je pouvais voir ses yeux briller et ses mains s'accrocher à sa robe. Mon cœur se brisa alors que je posais ma main sur la sienne. Je levais ensuite la tête vers mon père. Je ne baisserais pas les yeux alors qu'il vient de blesser ma petite-amie. Sentant la tension, ma mère mit fin à cela.

Narcissa : Je vais chercher le gâteau et le thé.

Mon père s'excusa en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Une fois que nous furent seuls, je pris Lucy dans mes bras.

Moi : Je hais mon père. Oser te parler ainsi. Un jour, je vais finir par lui dire ce que je pense vraiment et là, ça va faire mal.

Lucy : Ne t'en fais pas Draco. Je sais que tu es à mes côtés, ça me rassure.

Je défis un peu l'étreinte afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Ses mèches bleues étaient apparues. Je fis un léger sourire tout en caressant l'une de celles-ci. Je glissa mes doigts sur sa joue et à se contact, elle ferma les yeux. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je me suis penché et je l'embrassais. Un toussotement me fit arrêter. Je fus soulagé lorsque je vis qu'il provenait de ma mère. Celle-ci arriva avec le plateau, le posa sur la petite table et fit une petite tape sur la main de Lucy avec un beau sourire. Quelques instants après, mon père réapparut. Il servit le thé alors que ma mère donnait un morceau de gâteau à chacun d'entre nous.

Lucy : Je vous remercie Mme Malfoy mais je n'en veux pas, je ne vais pas tarder à entrer chez moi. Il se fait tard.

Narcissa : Je vois.

Dégoûté de l'interrogatoire de mon père, je refuse également l'assiette que me tendais ma mère. Une fois que tout fut avalé, Lucy annonça son départ. Alors que nous étions devant la porte d'entrée.

Lucy : Mr et Mme Malfoy, je vous remercie de votre invitation. Encore ravie de vous avoir rencontré.

Lucius : De rien. Soyez prudente sur la route.

Narcissa : (après un regard mauvais à Lucius) Draco, raccompagne-la, veux-tu ?

Moi : Oui mère.

Ni une, ni deux, j'étais déjà dehors avec un manteau et la main de Lucy dans la mienne. C'est vrai, Lucy peut transplaner vous me direz, mais je crois que ma mère l'a fait exprès afin que nous puissions avoir un peu du temps rien que pour nous 2. Et croyez-moi, je saisis ma chance. Mais effectivement, Lucy n'avait pas menti à mon père. A pied, elle habitait à une demi heure de chez moi. On resta un peu ensemble puis à 22h30, je pris congé.

Moi : Je te promets de venir te voir.

Lucy : Oui. Au pire, on se verra à notre lieu de rendez-vous.

Moi : Tu y va encore toi ?

Lucy : Bien-sûr, lorsqu'il fait beau. Après tout, c'est là où tu m'a fais ta déclaration. Je n'ai pas oublié la 1ère fois quand tu m'a embrassé.

Je la serre dans mes bras. Cette fille est vraiment fantastique. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois puis je la laisse entrer chez elle. Pour ma part, je transplane directement dans ma chambre, ne voulant passer par la case « père ». Le lendemain, je me réveille en sursaut, sachant que je venais de faire un cauchemar mais je ne m'en souvenais plus. Ne voulant pas particulièrement m'en rappeler, je me suis dirigé vers ma salle de bain. Alors que je m'habillais, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Au son, je devinais ceux de mon père. C'est vrai que ce jeudi il ne travaillait pas car il était demandé le samedi qui venait. Puis je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Moi : Bonjour mère, bonjour père.

Narcissa : Bonjour mon chéri.

Lucius : Bonjour Draco. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'ai mal agi en sachant que j'ai les même sentiments pour ta mère.

Comme si ça allait prendre. Pour ne pas arranger mon humeur, il se mit à pleuvoir toute la journée. Mais le lendemain, soleil à l'horizon, allez zou ! Dehors ! Je pris de quoi réviser et je me dirige vers le lac. Et comme je le sentais, Lucy s'y trouvait. On passa une excellente journée. On se donna rendez-vous le mercredi d'après sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le week-end, on ne sait pas vu mais je m'enferme dans la salle de musique, jouant du piano des heures de longs. Pratiquement tous les registres y passèrent : Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, Bach… En faite, j'avais appris que Lucy adorait la musique classique et plus particulièrement le piano. Lundi et mardi, il plut de nouveau. Bienvenue en Angleterre. Mais arrivée le mercredi, il fit une chaleur ! Remarque, on est déjà au printemps et bientôt au mois de mai. Tous les 2, main dans la main, on a fait des courses. On a également croisés beaucoup de gens dont Granger, Potter et quelques Weasley. Ensuite, on s'est un peu arrêté sur une terrace et je nous suis allé chercher des boissons fraîches. Puis j'ai ramené Lucy chez elle. Je voulais tellement entrer là où elle habitait, que j'ai trouvé une excuse bidon mais qui a marché. Je lui ai dis que je voulais emprunter ses petits coins. Lorsque je fus entré, je remarquais que la porte donnait directement sur : à droite le salon et à gauche la cuisine. Et en face de l'entrée, il y a avait 2 portes.

Lucy : Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Pour le peu qu'il y a. Derrière cette porte, (ouvre la porte qui se trouvait pas très loin du salon) se trouve ma chambre.

Style japonais, bon goût. Ca va, je constatais qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Lit de 2 personnes, table de chevet, un bureau, une armoire et étagères remplient de bouquin en tout genre. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de fer.

Lucy : Ne t'en fais pas c'est mon lapin. Momiji, je suis rentrée !

Elle alla dans le coin entre le mur et son armoire, s'abaissa, ouvrit quelque chose et réapparut avec un lapin tout blanc dans ses bras.

Lucy : Draco, je te présente Momiji. Ca signifie « feuille d'érable ».

Moi : Il est mignon. Mais pourquoi Momiji ?

Lucy : Regarde.

Elle tourna alors son lapin pour faire en sorte que je vois son ventre. Oh ! Je vois. Celui-ci avait une tâche de naissance de la couleur et de la forme d'une feuille d'érable. Lucy reprit bien son lapin et l'amena à moi.

Moi : Salut Momiji. Moi, c'est Draco, le petit-ami de ta maîtresse.

Alors que Lucy rigolait, je tendis un doigt vers Momiji. J'ai lu dans un livre qu'il fallait toujours se faire sentir part les animaux avant de vouloir les caresser. Je fus surpris lorsque, après l'avoir sentit, Momiji frotta sa tête contre ma main, comme un chien ou un chat.

Lucy : Ah ! Il t'aime bien. Tu veux le porter ?

Moi : J'aimerais mais tu peux me montrer tes toilettes.

Lucy : Ok.

Elle remit Momiji dans sa cage et on sortit de sa chambre. On se dirigea ensuite vers la 2ème porte. Lucy la pointa du doigt.

Lucy : Ils sont là. En même temps, tu verras la salle de bain. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Moi : Non merci, je ne vais pas traîner.

Puis je suis allé faire ma « commission », entouré de poissons et coquillages. Lorsque je sortis, je voyais Lucy se faire du thé. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer. Je me dirige vers elle, lui donne un baiser d'au revoir et après s'être donnez rendez-vous dans le train, je transplane chez moi. Afin de ne pas provoquer la colère de mon père, on s'était mis d'accord de ne plus se revoir jusque vendredi à 11h, dans le Poudlard Express. Jeudi, je passe ma journée à réviser. Puis je finis par me préparer pour le lendemain. Comme d'habitude, je parlais peu alors que je mangeais. Sincèrement, j'étais content de ne plus voir mon père, j'allais être tranquille jusqu'au mois de juillet. Vendredi, mes parents et moi avons quitté ma maison vers 9h30. Après avoir trouvé un charriot et avoir mis mes bagages dessus, je laisse mes parents sur les quais moldus, je me dirige vers la voie 9 3/4 et après avoir traverser le mur, je tombe sur Blaise.

Blaise : Salut vieux ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Moi : Ben avec la famille d'Astoria, bien mais avec Lucy…

Blaise : Quoi ?

Moi : Il lui as fait le coup de l'interrogatoire.

Blaise : Après tout, tu ne lui présente que maintenant, à ton père. Alors, il avait peur que tu lui présente une bonne amie de Serpentard pour que le mariage se casse et une fois que c'est fait ben tu reprends ta vie en main.

… : C'est quoi, cette histoire de mariage ?

Je sentis mon sang se glacer à l'entente de la voix. C'est pas vrai, dîtes moi que je rêve. Dîtes moi que Lucy ne se trouve pas derrière nous et as tout entendu. Mais j'eu la réponse avant que je me tournes.

Blaise : Ah Lucy ! Salut, ça va ?

Lucy : Salut Blaise, oui et toi ?

Blaise : Bien, bon Draco, Lucy, on se voit dans le wagon.

Et il partit, nous laissant seul tous les 2. La tête jusque là basse, lorsque je la relevais, je croisais son regard, à la fois triste et inquiet. Cependant, elle s'approcha de moi, me fit un baiser et me donnant la main pour que nous puissions monter dans le train.

Lucy : Draco, c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

Moi : Si je t'ai invité, c'est parce que je voulais te présenter à mon père. Car celui-ci, comme il ne m'avait jamais vu avec une fille, il s'est mis d'accord avec le père de la famille Greengrass et je devais me marier avec leur fille cadette, Astoria. Mais on a eu une réunion et j'ai réussi à faire changer d'avis à mon père.

Lucy : Tu crois ? Vu comment il m'a parlé…

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es la seule qui compte.

Lucy : Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu désobéisse à ton père.

Moi : Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'a rien fait pour moi. Si ça te dérange pas, on peux arrêter d'en parler ?

Pour toute réponse, elle me fit un sourire. On alla dans le train rejoindre les autres. Après il ne se passa rien. Les cours reprirent, on s'éclataient entre nous, je me suis disputé avec Lucy mais nous sommes toujours ensemble et le calme parmi les 7èmes années s'installé à cause des examens qui approchaient. En effet, dès la 1ère semaine de juin, on avait 3 jours de contrôles et ensuite, nous étions libre. On avait plus qu'à entendre fin juin pour avoir les résultats. Si nous étions acceptés, nous pouvions entrés dans la vie active, sinon les rattrapages. Et si on avait toujours pas la moyenne, on étais dans la vie active avec seulement nos BUSE. Alors que nous étions plongés dans nos révisions.

Blaise : En faite, quand on y pense, je suis content d'être à Serpentard.

Moi : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Blaise : Ben écoutais. On travaille entre nous, on s'entraide. Si j'aurais été à Poufsouffle, je sais que j'aurais rien foutu. Si je serais à Serdaigle, laisse tomber, morbide, toujours dans les révisions sans aucun moment de détente, pas comme ici. Et enfin, les Gryffondors, ils ont des moments de détentes mais quand vous voyez qu'ils ont Hermione Granger. Donc, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'ai de la chance d'être avec vous, les gars.

Et sur ces mots, on se mettait à parler de tout et de rien, avant de reprendre les révisions. Puis les personnes commencèrent à craquer à cause du stress. Lucy en fit malheureusement partit. Mais ça allait, elle s'endormait de temps en temps en cours car elle avait fait 2 nuits blanches d'affilées à relire ses cours. Et les examens arrivèrent. Comme pour les BUSE, on nous mis seul à une table dans la Grande Salle et par ordre alphabétique. Sur celle-ci se trouvaient des plumes, surement avec un sort qui nous empêchait de tricher. Et 3 jours après, à 15h, quand le professeur de surveillance nous dis de poser nos plumes, un grand soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Les copies furent ramassées et une fois qu'elles furent toutes dans les mains du professeur Teller, nous purent sortir.

Lucy : C'est terrible de finir par une épreuve écrite. Mais on est enfin tranquille, à nous les matchs de Quidditch !

Sarah : Tu l'as dis. On va pouvoir profiter du soleil.

Lucy : Tu dis ça mais tu préfère lorsqu'il pleut.

Et sous nos regards amusés, Sarah se mit à courir après Lucy dans le parc de Poudlard sous une douce chaleur qui annonçait l'approche de l'été. Mais qui aurait pu penser que se serait le dernier moment de joie dans l'enceinte de cette école pour Lucy et moi. En effet, le samedi matin, à la distribution du courrier, je vis le grand duc de mon père se diriger vers moi. Le hibou se tenait sagement, attendant que je prenne la lettre afin qu'il puisse repartir. Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami puis vers Lucy et enfin je pris la lettre. Avec appréhension, je l'ouvris et vis l'écriture de mon père.

Draco,

Après mûre réflexion, j'ai pris une décision.

J'ai assisté à la « réunion » que vous avez organisé la petite Greengrass et toi et j'ai rencontré ta petite-amie.

Mais il est hors de question que tu épouses une fille qui as dans ses gènes du sang de sirène.

Avec cette lettre, je t'annonce donc qu'une fois que tu auras tes résultats, tu reviendras à la maison. Tu ne resteras pas une minute de plus à Poudlard.

J'en ai informé Mr Greengrass, qui est d'accord avec moi, tu épouseras sa fille dès sa majorité.

L. MALFOY.

Si j'avais mon père en face de moi, quitte à que ça fasse de moi un meurtrier, je lui aurais jeté un « Avada Kedavra ». Ce fut plus fort que moi, lorsque Lucy me parla, je perdis mon sang-froid.

Lucy : Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : Cet enfoiré me considère comme une machine. Il me force à épouser Astoria.

A mes côtés, je vis ma petite-amie se mettre à pleurer. Alors que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver une solution de faire changer d'avis ce connard qui me serre de père, l'idée me vint à l'esprit lorsque j'entendis Lucy marmonner un « je vais te laisser tranquille, alors » et que je la vis se lever. Je lui pris sa main afin qu'elle se rassoit.

Moi : Non reste. J'ai une idée. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Blaise, Sarah et Théo.

Blaise : Compte sur moi, vieux.

Sarah : Pas de problème.

Théo : Ok. Mais quel est ton plan ?

Moi : Pas ici. Ce soir à 18h, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Tous les 3 : Ok.

Moi : Lucy, viens, on va faire un tour dans le parc.

Elle me suivit docilement, main dans la main jusque sur les tribunes de Quidditch. Une fois là-bas et assis, je la pris dans mes bras.

Moi : C'est peut-être dingue mais si mon père ne veut pas accepter que je t'aime et que je veux faire ma vie avec toi et bien dans ce cas, tous les 2, on s'enfuit.

Lucy : Je veux bien mais où ? Ton père arrivera à trouver où je vis. En plus, ce n'est pas très de loin de chez toi.

Moi : Oui je sais mais et la maison de ton père ?

Lucy : Ah ! Elle est à moi entre guillemet. Les week-end et mercredi, je descends à Pré-au-Lard où je peux y transplaner afin que j'aille nettoyer mon appart et la maison de mon père. J'ai eu l'autorisation de McGonagall.

Moi : Génial. Une fois là-bas, il ne pourra rien faire. Avec l'aide, de Blaise, Sarah et Théo, on va s'enfuir en France. Tu me suis ?

Lucy : C'est peut-être idiot mais oui. Parce que je t'aime et moi aussi je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

Doucement, elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément. On se sépara à cause de la limite d'air que peuvent contenir nos poumons.

Moi : Pour demain, prépare le minimum d'affaire. Je suis de garde, se sera facile de se faufiler par un passage secret. Une fois que tout le château sera endormit, je viendrais te chercher et on s'en ira.

Lucy : D'accord.

Je la serre un peu plus dans mes bras, après tout, si nous étions pris, peut-être que se serais la dernière fois que nous nous verrons. A 18h, on se dirige vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Nos amis étaient déjà tous là. Je leur explique le plan.

Blaise : Ok. Mais on dis quoi pour les profs ? Même si on a plus cours, ils vont finir par s'en rendre compte.

Moi : Dîtes leur que nous sommes malades.

Théo : Tous les 2 en même temps ?

Lucy : On est ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Blaise : Ca va quand même finir par se savoir.

Moi : Justement, je veux que ça se sache mais pas dès le 1er jour. C'est pourquoi vous êtes là car vous êtes les seules personnes en qui j'ai confiance. On devrait allé manger, il approche 19h.

Puis tous les 5, on sort de la salle. Bientôt, je ne serais plus embêté par mon père et ses conneries de mariage à la noix même si je sais que le temps que celui-ci ne se calmeras pas, ma mère va me manquer. Le lendemain matin, je descendis en compagnie de mon meilleur ami celui-ci me disant que Lucy était déjà en bas avec Sarah.

Moi : Et Théo ?

Blaise : Entraînement de Quidditch.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, je m'installe à côté de ma petite-amie après qu'elle ai dit bonjour à Blaise. Je l'embrasse mais elle en profita pour me glisser à l'oreille que ses valises étaient prêtes. Ensuite, on reprit nos conversations l'air de rien. Une fois le petit-déjeuner finit, on alla rejoindre Théo, Lucy et Blaise trépignant comme à leur habitude de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe. L'après-midi, direction Pré-au-Lard. Et le soir arriva. On fit semblant de rien, mais je savais que le stress était présent. A 20h, je pris mon tour de garde avec Granger. Tout en réprimandant les derniers retardataires, je regardais les éventuels passages. Et j'en trouvais un. Au 7ème étage, derrière la statue de Merlin. Je m'y engouffre et au bout du tunnel, je me trouvais sur le côté d'une auberge fraîchement ouverte, « le sorcier somnolant ». Parfait. Je retourne dans Poudlard en ayant un sourire. C'était le 1er pas vers ma liberté, vers notre liberté. Vers 11h, les couloirs étaient baignés d'un silence et d'une obscurité intense. Plus aucun signe de vie ne se manifestait excepté, les souris, les fantômes et moi. C'était le moment. Je me dirige vers notre salle commune, je dis le mot-de-passe et j'entre dans la pièce. Mes amis s'y trouvaient déjà, Blaise et Théo discutant calmement et Lucy, la tête sur l'épaule de Sarah. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent ma présence, ils se tournèrent vers moi avant de se lever. Puis les « au revoir » commencèrent : je fis la bise à Sarah, échange une poigne de main avec Théo et Blaise.

Blaise : Après tout ce qu'on a vécu et échangé, tu crois vraiment qu'on va se dire au revoir en échangeant une simple poignée de main ? Tu rêves, viens là.

Mon meilleur ami me tire vers lui afin que l'on se fasse une étreinte. Je rigole légèrement en me détachant de lui et me tourne vers Lucy. Elle et Sarah pleuraient dans les bras de l'une et l'autre. Elle avait fait une brève étreinte à Théo et Blaise avant de se diriger vers sa meilleure amie. Je savais que pour toutes les 2, ça allait être difficile cette séparation. Car au fur et à mesure que les filles traînaient ensemble, j'appris que Sarah était dans la même situation que Lucy. Sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde et son père avait rejeté la faute sur la jeune fille. Depuis, il s'était remarié et avait eu des enfants. En échange de ne plus entrer dans sa vie, le père de Sarah lui versait de quoi permettre à l'amie de Lucy de survivre.

Sarah : Aller file, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez surpris.

Lucy : Oui. Je te promets d'être prudente.

Sarah : T'as intérêt ! Et gare à toi Draco, s'il lui arrive malheur.

Moi : T'inquiète. Prête ?

Lucy se dirigea vers moi en mettant à son épaule un sac en bandoulière et me prit la main. Puis on quitta la salle commune. Maintenant, la partie la plus difficile de mon plan était à venir. On se dirige vers le 7ème étage, mon cœur battant la chamade. Mais à croire que Aphrodite et Cupidon étaient à nos côtés. Nous avons croisé personnes même pas Miss Teigne. Une fois devant la statue de Merlin, j'ouvris le passage et avant de s'y engouffrer, Lucy et moi regardèrent une dernière fois les couloirs. On emprunta le passage, alluma nos baguettes lorsque la porte se referma derrière nous et avança dans le tunnel. Une fois à l'extérieur, on s'arrêta 2 minutes.

Moi : Tu as vraiment tous ?

Lucy : Oui. (montre son sac) Sort d'Extension.

Moi : D'accord. Pour le transplanage, je te fais confiance j'ignore où c'est.

Elle me reprit la main et en moins de temps que j'y pense, nous nous trouvions déjà dans une petite ruelle pavée, où les maisons étaient toutes collées, un peu comme Londres dans les années 1600. L'endroit était lugubre, peu éclairé et je pus sentir l'odeur salée de la mer dans le vent froid qui nous giflait. On marcha 2 minutes et on s'arrêta devant une maison.

Moi : Nous sommes arrivés.

Elle sortit une clé de sa poche et s'approcha de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se dépêcha de rentrer, la suivant de près. Nous nous trouvions dans un couloir. La gauche laissa entrevoir une cuisine incorporée et moderne rouge et noir qui contrastait avec les murs en briques. Mais ça avait son charme. A droite, se trouvait le salon, dans un style chalet de montagne. Une fois dans celui-ci, Lucy appuya sur un interrupteur et une lumière éclaira une petite terrace et un jardin bien entretenu qui descendait en pente. On retourna dans le couloir où Lucy nous débarrassas de nos manteaux en les mettant dans le placard, la porte qui se trouvait sous l'escalier. Ensuite, je fus invité à l'étage. J'entendis de drôle de bruits.

Lucy : Oups !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait la plus à gauche sur le mur face à nous.

Lucy : Cette porte (montre celle qui se trouve près des escaliers) mène à la salle de bain, plus grande mais le même style que chez moi. Pareille pour les chambres, plus grandes mais styles japonais. T'aimes les chiens ?

Moi : Oui, j'en ai chez moi.

Lucy : Bon, ben ça va alors. C'est la chambre de mon père.

Elle ouvre la porte et en sortit 2 chiens, qui bondirent sur moi en aboyant joyeusement. Une fois remis de cette surprise, je constate que c'était 2 labradors.

Lucy : Rox, Rocky, du calme !

Je fus impressionné. Lorsque Lucy avait crié, ils s'étaient assis à ses pieds. Elle leur fit une caresse et alors qu'ils frappaient du pied et battaient la queue, je me relevais.

Moi : Ouah ! Ils sont bien dressés.

Lucy : Grâce à moi. Rox, c'est le crème et Rocky, le noir. Ils sont de la même portés, on les as depuis qu'ils sont bébés, ils ont actuellement 2 ans et sont tous foufou avec mon père.

Moi : Comme toi avec Momiji. Au faites, qui s'en occupe ?

Lucy : Comme j'ai le droit d'aller chez moi et chez mon père, j'amène Momiji ici.

Moi : Je vois.

Lucy : Là-bas, (montre la dernière porte) il y a ma chambre.

Moi : Nous sommes où, en France ?

Lucy : Dans un petit village de Bretagne.

Moi : D'accord. Bon je vais me coucher.

Tout naturellement, alors que les chiens descendaient, je me dirige vers la chambre de son père. Mais sa main retenu la mienne. Etonné, je me tourne vers elle. Lucy avait la tête baissée et avait une belle couleur rouge.

Lucy : S'il te plaît, dors avec moi.

Je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras.

Moi : D'accord. Mais je peux emprunter ta salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama ?

Lucy : Oui. Je vais en avant dans ma chambre.

Je la vit se précipiter dans sa chambre avant que j'entre dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans celle-ci, je me déshabille, mis mon caleçon et mon t-shirt, je me rafraîchis un peu le visage, pris mes habits et me dirige vers la chambre de Lucy. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je la vis assisse sur le lit, un short et un débardeur lui servant de pyjama, du côté de la fenêtre, en train de cajoler son lapin. Momiji ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, ce qui indiqua ma présence à Lucy. Elle rougit à ma présence et moi également. Ben quoi, même si on s'aime, on se voyait pour la 1ère fois en pyjama. Mais bon, lorsque je vis les rougeurs sur ses joues, ça me rappela un peu la tête qu'elle avait faite lorsque avec les garçons, le dimanche avant les examens, on avait décidé de se baigner dans le lac. A ce souvenir, je secoue la tête en rigolant légèrement. Mais de peur que Lucy le prennent mal, je lui dis.

Moi : J'ai l'impression que ton lapin va me tuer. Vu la manière dont il me regarde.

Lucy : Ah bon ?

Lucy mit les yeux de son lapin face aux siens. Je m'approche et m'assis sur le lit alors que Momiji collait son petit museau sur le nez de ma petite-amie. Je me penche un peu plus afin de caresser le lapin.

Moi : Dis donc, toi. Essais pas de me piquer ma petite-copine. C'est pas en mettant ton petit nez sur le sien et en remuant ton pompon qui te sert de queue que ça va l'amadouer.

Le lapin se tourna vers moi, me lécha la main et s'endormit dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Alors que Lucy le remettait dans sa cage, je me mordais la lèvre afin de ne pas rire pour ne pas réveiller le rongeur. Une fois que se fut fait, Lucy me regarda, se mit dans les couvertures et je suivis son mouvement.

Lucy : Je dois te prévenir que je parle et bouge beaucoup.

Moi : Ce n'est pas grave.

Lucy : Bon, bonne nuit.

Moi : Merci, toi aussi.

Lucy : Merci.

Elle me fit un léger baiser puis éteignit la lumière. Sans le vouloir, je lui tourne le dos et me mets en position fœtale. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, je sentis un corps frais se coller au mien et une main passer par-dessus ma taille pour prendre ma main. Avec un sourire, je me tourne vers elle et la prends dans mes bras. Oh Merlin, faite qu'elle n'entende pas les battements de mon cœur. Ils sont rapides car je l'ai dans mes bras, j'aimerais pas qu'elle croit que se soit pour autre chose. J'accueillis bien vite les bras de Morphée. Quand je commençais à immerger du sommeil, je sentis comme un vide. Les yeux encore clos, je tâtonne le lit. Rien. La chipie, elle aurait pu me réveiller. Soudain, j'entendis un aboiement et un poids sauter sur moi alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. Super, je venais de me faire écraser par Rox mais gentiment je le caresse entre les oreilles. Mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Lucy : ROX !

Le chien sauta du lit et se coucha au pied de Lucy, honteux.

Lucy : Descends tout de suite en bas. Avant que Rocky ne mange tous les croquettes. Et ne me fait pas ses yeux battus ! Ah, je vous jure.

Elle suivait le chien mais se stoppa net. Elle eut des yeux désolés lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais réveillé. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à mes pieds.

Lucy : Je suis désolée.

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais réveillé. Il est quel heure ?

Lucy : 8h30. Tu peux te rendormir, si tu veux.

Moi : Non, c'est bon, j'ai assez dormis.

Lucy : Je commençais à préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu peux aller prendre ta douche, en attendant.

Alors qu'elle allait partir après m'avoir fait un bisou sur la joue, je l'incite à rester et lui glisse à l'oreille, pour plaisanter.

Moi : Tu m'accompagne ?

Elle rougit tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais elle ne dit rien, me regarde, se lève et quitte la chambre. D'accord, j'ai intérêt à m'excuser. Je me lève en vitesse, me dirige vers la salle de bain, me lave aussi vite que possible, m'habille et descend à la cuisine. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, 2 assiettes se trouvaient sur la table, emplit de bacon et d'œuf. Elle remplissait les gamelle d'eau de ses chiens.

Lucy : Bon, vous avez intérêt à en garder pour après.

Moi : Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Lucy : Oui, dans la frigo, il y a le jus d'orange. Tu peux le sortir et nous servir un verre, s'il te plait ?

Je fis ce qu'elle dit. Pendant ce temps, elle s'était installée à table. Après les verres remplies, je me mis en face d'elle.

Lucy : Merci.

Moi : Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je plaisantais, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Lucy : Ne t'excuse pas, je ne suis pas en colère.

On prit notre petit-déjeuner en parlant tranquillement. Le matin, Lucy fit le ménage mais cela alla vite grâce à sa baguette alors, elle me fit visiter le village. Il faisait peur la nuit mais était beau et animé la journée. Je vis que Lucy avait beaucoup de succès auprès des enfants et des personnes âgées. Je pus constaté qu'elle était bilingue. Alors que l'horloge de la mairie sonnait midi, Lucy décida de rentrer après qu'un garçon de 10 ans me disait quelque chose en français, bien-sûr, je ne compris rien mais cela fit rougir ma petite-amie.

Moi : Il m'a dit quoi, ce morveux ?

Lucy : R…rien. On va rentrer, je vais faire à manger. Au faite, tu vois la dame près de la fontaine ? Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

Moi : Quoi ?

Lucy : Elle m'a dit qu'elle saurait laissé tenté si elle avait notre âge.

Moi : Ah ah, très drôle.

Lucy : Quand je lui ai dit que tu étais mon petit-copain, elle n'y croyait pas. Comme beaucoup des villageois d'ailleurs.

Moi : Vraiment ?

Je la pris part la taille et l'embrasse. Non mais et puis quoi encore, Lucy, pas ma petite-amie ? Ils comprennent rien, ses stupides moldus. Et alors que Lucy avait du mal à se remettre du baiser que je venais de lui donner, je regarde les villageois par-dessus son épaule. Ils détournent la tête. Je crois qu'ils ont comprit alors que nous ne parlons pas la même langue, c'est dire. L'après-midi, on alla promener les chiens sur la plage et il faisait tellement chaud, que nous laissèrent tremper nos pieds dans la mer. Puis 1 semaines passa. Un jour, Lucy m'informa qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse des courses et que nous allions prendre le bus. Après avoir ramenait les chiens de leur habituelle promenade sur la plage, on alla à l'arrêt puis le bus arriva. Alors que j'allais prendre place, Lucy paya les places et discuta un moment avec le chauffeur. Lorsqu'elle vint me rejoindre, je vis que le garçon assis en face de nous la regardait trop à mon goût. Enervé, je lui lance un regard haineux et mis un bras autour des épaules de MA petite-amie. Pendant le trajet, Lucy caressait ma main comme quand nous étions à la bibliothèque. Si elle continue, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps. Entre hier soir, qu'elle s'est collée à moi, la dernière fois, qu'elle m'ait rien dit sur le sous-entendu de la douche et maintenant, je vais finir par croire qu'elle veut que je lui fasse l'amour. Je ne veux pas passer pour un obsédé mais je tenterais une approche ce soir. En attendant, après pratiquement 1h de trajet, il fallait visiblement descendre car Lucy m'intima de me lever. En sortant du bus, vraiment énervé de l'attitude de notre voisin, je le traite de tous les noms mais vu sa tête, il n'a rien compris, tant mieux. Joyeusement, Lucy prenait ce dont elle avait besoin, moi la suivant et portant ses courses, en tout bon gentleman. On sortis du magasin avec une glace à la main, offerte par mes soins car un peu plut tôt, Lucy, pendant que je mangeais encore, avait pris l'argent que je lui tendais pour aller l'échanger. Mais on dû se dépêcher pour ne pas louper le bus. Le ciel devenait gris et le transport qui pouvait nous ramener chez le père de Lucy passait que toutes les heures. Sur le trajet du retour, ma petite-amie me re-caressais la main et cette fois-ci, mit également sa tête sur mon épaule, sentant son souffle chaud dans mon coup. En gros, la situation devenait insoutenable pour moi. Arrivé à la maison, je l'aide à ranger les courses et une fois chose faite, je l'informe que j'allais écrire une lettre à nos 3 complices et leur envoyer. Je me suis donc dirigé vers la table de salon pour être au calme.

Blaise,

Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, nous sommes arrivés à bon port et nous sommes en sécurité. Je ne te dirais pas où nous sommes, je suppose que tu comprends. En tout cas, ça nous fait bizarre d'être loin de vous. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris un moyen de transport des moldus, le bus. C'est trop bizarre et j'ai cru que j'allais en assassiner un. De moldu, bien-sûr ! De où il se permettait de regarder Lucy comme ça, lui ! Enfin, bref, je te rassure ton ami n'est pas devenu un meurtrier. Je ne vais pas en dire plus. Préviens-nous dès que les profs sont au courant, s'il te plaît. Passe le bonjour à Théo de notre part et à Sarah de ma part mais un gros bisou de la part de Lucy, qui d'ailleurs, te dit bonjour. Ca me fait bizarre de te dire ça, mais tu me manque, vieux.

A +, Draco.

Je me relus pour éviter les fautes et la mis dans l'enveloppe.

Moi : Ca y est, je l'ai faite. J'ai dis bonjour de ta part aux garçons et un gros bisou à Sarah.

Lucy : D'accord.

Je suis allé chercher mon hibou dans la chambre et suis redescendu avec. Une fois dans le jardin, je lui mis la lettre dans le bec et il s'envola. Lorsque je rentrais dans le salon, je vis sur l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée qu'il était déjà 19h. Alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine pour dire à Lucy que la lettre était partit, je sentis des papillons naître dans mon ventre. Elle avait fini de cuisiner un fondant au chocolat, je venais de la voir prendre les miettes du dit gâteau sur le couteau et après avoir posé celui-ci sur la table de cuisine, Lucy se léchait les doigts, les yeux fermés de gourmandises. Sentant une présence, et dans l'état que je suis à cette vue elle doit être bizarre, Lucy se tourna vers moi.

Lucy : Draco, tu m'a fais peur. Ca y est, la lettre est partis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je m'approchais d'elle, attiré par la miette qui restait sur le coin de sa bouche, se moquant de moi. Je pris Lucy par la taille et lécha la miette puis ses lèvres. Elle approfondit le baiser d'elle-même, mettant ses bras à mon coup, les miens alla s'entourer autour de sa taille. C'est peut-être mon imagination mais je sentais comme une chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Lorsque l'air se fit rare, on rompit le baiser devenu chaud, de la salive nous reliant encore. Mais la sensation de chaleur ne venait pas de mon imagination car, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, je vis qu'elle est aussi fiévreuse que je le suis. Je voulus l'embrasser de nouveau, je me colle un peu plus à elle et je vis un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Lucy prit ma main.

Lucy : Viens, on sera mieux dans ma chambre.

Je la suivis naturellement. Arrivée dans sa chambre, je la colle entre moi et le mur, l'embrassant dans le cou. J'entendis un 1er gémissement m'annonçant que je venais de trouver un 1er point sensible. Je me penche de nouveau sur ses lèvres après que je lui ai enlevé son haut et qu'il en fut de même pour moi. Doucement, je la tire vers le lit mais avant de la faire allonger.

Moi : Tu es sûre ? Car après, je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.

Lucy : Je serais dans tes bras, alors oui, je suis sûre.

Je lui accorde un sourire et doucement, je l'allonge sur le lit, moi au-dessus. De nouveau, je l'embrasse dans son cou à son point faible, ses mains se serrant un peu plus autour du mien. Lentement, je fais glisser mes lèvres sur ses clavicules mais je ne pus aller plus loin.

Lucy : Attend.

Croyant lui avoir fait du mal, j'allais m'excuser mais je la vit se redresser pour qu'elle puisse, rougissante, enlever son soutien-gorge. Puis celle-ci se rallongea m'entraînant avec elle en remettant ses bras autour de mon cou. Rassuré, je remis mes lèvres où je les avais laissé. De nouveau, je les fis glisser comme suivant un fil invisible et je me sentis encore plus à l'étroit lorsque j'entendis une adorable et petite exclamation lorsque je me mis à mordiller l'un de ses mamelons. Après quelques instants, je descendis encore plus bas et je découvris un nouveau point sensibles : le côté droit, près de son nombril. J'adore le goût de sa peau, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Afin de ne pas perdre de temps et de ne pas faire baisser la température, je pris ma baguette et d'un mouvement, nos vêtements étaient enlevés. De gêne, Lucy se colla un peu plus à moi, ne voulant surement pas que je la regarde. Pour la gêner encore plus, je lui glisse à l'oreille de ma voix devenue rauque par l'excitation.

Moi : Lucy, je veux te regarder.

Lucy : Non !

Moi : Tant pis, mais je serais m'y prendre.

Et alors que j'allais ajouter autre chose, elle me surprit en inversant les positions. Je la voyais et je ne me gênais pas pour la regarder. Elle était gênée mais pourtant je la trouvais superbe. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire en étant au-dessus mais elle m'embrassa, faisant danser nos langues dans un ballet sensuel, nous chauffant tous les 2. Doucement, elle embrassa ma mâchoire, me chatouilla lorsqu'elle glissa à mes pectoraux, descendit au nombril et je voulus l'arrêter lorsque que je la vie continuer un peu plus bas mais elle croisa nos doigts.

Lucy : Je veux te faire plaisir et je fais ça car je t'aime.

Ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait se passer, je m'allonge tout en fermant les yeux. Je soupire lorsque je sentis son souffle sur mon érection, eu un gémissement lorsqu'elle la lécha timidement et pousse une exclamation lorsqu'elle l'a prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Même si c'était ma 1ère fois, je devinais sa maladresse mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon. De léger va et vient qui s'intensifiait tout un coup puis finissait par ralentir. S'amusant, Lucy faillit plusieurs fois me faire lâcher. Mais lorsque je sentis que j'allais bientôt venir, je lui releva la tête et je me remis au-dessus. Je l'embrasse encore une fois et ensuite, je mis un préservatif.

Moi : Tu es prête ?

Lucy : Oui.

Moi : J'y vais.

Avec le maximum de délicatesse, je la pénètre. Je regarde bien chaque expression de son visage. Alors que j'étais au maximum, je vis une larme couler, de ses yeux fermés, le long de sa joue. Je me penche pour la recueillir et l'embrasser doucement.

Moi : Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Lucy : Non, ça va aller, ça va passer.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau en me retenant de ne pas commencer à bouger car moi, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, qu'elle me donne le feux vert. Après un moment, Lucy bougea légèrement ses hanches, me faisant comprendre que je pouvais bouger, ce que je fis. Doucement, bien-sûr. Je fis un 1er va et vient et il en ressortit un magnifique soupire. J'en recommence d'autres et j'eu de nouveau ce son, commençant à mêler les miens grâce aux sensations qui arrivaient. Lors d'un mouvement, Lucy se cambra, gémit fortement et enroula ses jambes à ma taille. J'accélère la cadence sur ce point et j'obtins encore des gémissements. Horriblement gênée, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains mais je les pris et croisa ses doigts aux miens. Elle me fixa d'une manière tellement torride à mes yeux que se fut plus fort que moi, j'accélère de nouveau, m'enivrant de son odeur et de nous, qui n'étions plus que soupires et gémissements. Bientôt, je vis des étoiles et c'est en ayant perdu tout repaire, que Lucy et moi atteignirent le 7ème ciel en même temps. Le souffle saccadé, je colle mon front à celui de mon amante, quelques mèches de cheveux collant à nos visages dû à la sueur. Doucement, je me retire de Lucy, m'allonge à ses côtés et la pris dans mes bras alors que nous reprenions notre souffle, je l'embrasse sur le front.

Moi : Je t'aime, Lucy. A en mourir.

Lucy : Je t'aime, Draco. A en mourir.

On rigola puis on s'endormit dans les bras de l'autre. Mais je fis un cauchemar. Dans celui-ci, mon père m'enfermait chez moi, me privant de tout contact extérieur, sauf Blaise en qui il a une totale confiance. Et mon meilleur ami venait de m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Ne pouvant plus supporter notre séparation, Lucy avait mis fin à ses jours. Je me réveille en sursaut, frapper par le réalisme de ce rêve et en ayant du mal à respirer. Avec des gestes minutieux pour ne pas la réveiller, je pousse Lucy. Je regarde l'heure, super, il n'est que 6h30. Sachant que je ne retrouverais plus le sommeil, je me lève, je prends ma douche, m'habille, descends m'occuper des chiens et lorsque l'horloge dans la cuisine afficha 8h, je me dirige vers la boulangerie la plus proche. Je ressors avec 4 pains au chocolat et pris une tulipe (sa fleur préférée) sur le chemin. Je pris du jus d'orange dans le frigo, en versa dans 2 verres. Je mis le tout sur un plateau et pris la direction de la chambre. Doucement, j'ouvre la porte de chambre, pose le plateau à mes pieds, j'appuie sur une touche du réveil et la fluorescence m'indiqua 8h47. Je m'assis à ma place et me penche sur ma princesse encore endormie. Je l'embrasse tendrement, une petite plainte et je vis apparaître 2 lagons.

Lucy : Bonjour.

Moi : Bonjour. Tu as bien dormis ?

Lucy : Trop bien. Et toi ?

Moi : Moi aussi. Tu as faim ?

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, je pris le plateau et le posa sur le lit.

Lucy : Mais tu es fou ?

Moi : Tu n'es pas contente ?

Lucy : Si, si mais je voulais dire c'est trop.

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser puis tranquillement on pris notre petit-déjeuner. Une fois que tout fut avalé.

Moi : Je vais faire la vaisselle pendant ce temps, lève toi. Au faite, il va faire chaud aujourd'hui. Il n'est que 9h30 et il fait déjà 17° C.

Lucy : Ok.

Je sortis de la chambre et fis la vaisselle. Alors que j'étais dehors à m'amuser avec les chiens, j'entendis Lucy m'appeler à travers la porte vitrée du salon.

Moi : Oui ?

Mais je n'eus pas besoin de son geste pour voir pourquoi elle m'avait appeler. 3 hiboux se perchaient sur les dossiers de chaises : mon hibou, celui de mon père et un que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'assis aux côtés de Lucy, je pris la lettre qu'avait mon hibou et la lut à voix haute.

Draco et Lucy,

Nous sommes vraiment désolés mais ça y est les profs sont au courant et donc surement ton père, Draco. McGonagall en avait marre que l'on donne la même excuse aux profs qui demandaient après vous et elle est venue dans les dortoirs. Quand elle a vu l'entourloupe, on est tous passé au Véritaserum. On a dit la vérité, on est vraiment désolés. Ne nous en voulait pas et on espère que cette histoire va pas se mal terminer car on suppose que McGonagall a écrit à ton père pour lui expliquer la situation. On vous embrasse fort et vous aussi vous nous manquez.

A bientôt, Sarah, Théo et Blaise.

Je regarde Lucy qui me fit un sourire triste et compréhensif. J'ouvris la lettre de l'hibou que je connaissais pas et la lut également à voix haute.

Mr Malfoy et Mlle Aarons,

Je suis outrée de votre comportement qui plus est, vous impliquez d'autres élèves.

J'ai été mise au courant de votre situation et j'en suis attristée, croyez le bien, mais j'aurais préféré le savoir de vous-même et non en recourant à une potion sur vos amis.

Aussi, je vous recommande d'être dans mon bureau, au plus tard, demain soir. Sinon, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous retrouver même si je sais qu'a vous 2, vous avez eu l'intelligence de quitter l'Angleterre.

A très bientôt,

Professeur McGonagall.

Sincèrement, je fus émeus de la lettre de notre directrice et je crois que Lucy aussi. La professeur la plus sévère de toute l'école se mettait de notre côté. Je ne serais vous dire où, mais je le sentais. Je pris une grande inspiration et prit la dernière lettre. Celle de mon père.

Draco,

Ta directrice m'a mit au courant de ta fuite. Je trouve que tu te conduis en vrai gamin. Mais je vois bien que tu es mon fils car tu ferais n'importe quoi pour celle que tu aimes et que crois-moi ou pas mais je réagirais de la même manière pour ta mère.

Je veux me faire pardonner, à toi mais aussi à ta petite-amie Lucy. Je sais que je me suis comporté en parfait idiot.

Alors je t'en prie, viens me voir le plus vite possible et avec Lucy que je serais heureux d'accueillir.

Fais attention à toi et à bientôt, je l'espère.

Papa.

Même si je vais avoir du mal à lui pardonner, sa lettre m'achève. Je finis par craquer sur l'épaule de Lucy qui le sentant, m'avait prit dans ses bras.

Lucy : Draco, que fait-on ?

Moi : Demain, on retournes à Poudlard et mon père attendra juillet pour me revoir et avec toi, qui le veuille ou non.

Lucy : Je suis prête à lui pardonner.

J'écrivis en vitesse un mot : à Blaise lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'on leur en voulait pas et nous serions bientôt à Poudlard, à McGonagall pour s'excuser, lui informer que l'on serait à 9h demain dans son bureau et la remercier de son soutient et finalement à mon père pour lui dire que je lui en voulais toujours et que j'avais besoin d'être loin de lui encore un petit moment. Après leur avoir donné à manger, à boire et quelques caresses, nous firent envoler les hiboux. Nous passèrent le reste de la journée à faire nos valises. Puis on alla se coucher tôt, serrait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, vers 8h30, on transplana et on atterris devant « Les 3 balais ». Main dans la main, on se dirigea vers Poudlard. A 8h58 précisément, nous étions devant le bureau de McGonagall et à 9h, Lucy frappa. Une voix nous invita à entrer. Ce que l'on fit.

McGonagall : Ah ! Mr Malfoy et Mlle Aarons, asseyez vous.

Lorsque nous furent installés, elle s'assit à son tour et nous regarda avec un beau sourire.

McGonagall : Je suis contente de vous voir ici, mes enfants. Mr Malfoy, ne vous en faite pas, je m'expliquerais avec votre père.

Moi : Non, c'est bon, on s'est expliqué.

McGonagall : Vraiment ?

Moi : Oui. Et encore une fois, je suis navré de ne pas être venu vous parler et de m'être enfuis.

Lucy : Moi aussi, Madame la Directrice. Alors que vous m'avez accepté dans votre établissement.

La directrice se leva et me serra dans ses bras puis se fut au tour de Lucy.

McGonagall : Vous savez très bien que vous êtes pardonnés. Mais ne recommencez plus ce genre de chose. De toute façon, je dis ça mais dès que vous avez vos résultats, vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez. Bon, si vous alliez retrouver vos amis ? Ils se trouvent au terrain de Quidditch.

On remercia encore une fois notre directrice et sortirent de son bureau. Je me tourne vers Lucy lorsque je sentis sa main serrer la mienne. Je vis qu'elle pleurait alors je m'arrête de marcher et la prends dans mes bras.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lucy : Je… je n'avais pas sentit d'étreinte comme celle-ci depuis longtemps. L'étreinte d'une mère. Et c'est triste, venant de la directrice de l'école et même pas de ma propre mère.

Je continuais à la serrer dans mes bras et une fois que ses pleures se calmaient, je l'emmène vers les terrains de Quidditch. On se mit dans un gradin pour faire en sortes que personnes ne nous voies. Et lorsque Théo arrêta le Souaffle de justesse.

Lucy : BOOOUUUHHH ! Vous appelez ça un gardien ? Laissez-le tomber et prenez-moi, je suis meilleure !

Théo se tourna vers nous, près à répliquer mais un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Théo : Draco ! Lucy !

Sarah : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, comme bêtises ?

On se pencha en avant pour se montrer et lorsque Blaise et Sarah nous virent, on leur fit un signe de la main. La gothique réagit comme son petit-copain, c'est-à-dire, elle courut aussi vite que possible pour venir nous voir puis quand Blaise réussit enfin à faire la connexion, il rejoint très vite les 2 autres. Et quelques minutes après, nous étions serrés dans des bras et des questions fusaient de partout. Une fois que Théo eut finit de prendre sa douche et d'être habillé, on retourna dans la salle commune afin de discuter. Puis fin juin arriva et le stress des résultats avec. Nous étions, tour à tour, convoqués dans le bureau de la directrice. Etant donné que l'on nous appelé par ordre alphabétique, Lucy fut la 1ère a passé. Lorsqu'elle réapparut par le trou de notre salle commune, elle avait un papier dans ses mains et pleuré à chaudes larmes.

Théo : Oh non, ne nous dit pas que tu n'as pas la moyenne ?

Sarah : Mais non espèce d'idiot ! Comme si Lucy n'aurait pas ses ASPIC !

Moi : Lucy ?

Lucy : Je… je suis admise… et… snif… j'ai… je suis la 1ère de notre promotion.

Moi : Tu plaisante ?

Théo : T'as battu Granger ?

Lucy : Oui.

Blaise : Attend, tu as combien d'Optimal ?

Lucy : 5 et 1 Effort exceptionnel.

Moi : Mais c'est génial ! T'es la meilleure !

Puis il y eu pas mal d'élèves avant que ne vienne mon tour.

McGonagall : (micro) Draco Malfoy.

Moi : Bon allez.

Blaise : Bah pas la peine de te souhaiter bonne chance.

Je me dirige vers le bureau et avant de frapper, je respire un grand coup. Quand j'entendis la voix de la directrice, j'entre.

McGonagall : Voici vos résultats et votre diplôme, Mr Malfoy. Mes félicitations !

Moi : Merci professeur.

Je sortis du bureau et je me pose 2 minutes pour lire mes résultats. 1 Optimal, 4 Efforts Exceptionnels et 1 Acceptables. Pour le O, les 2 E et le A, je m'en doutais mais par contre pour les 2 des 4 E, je suis étonné. Je pensais que j'aurais en dessous de la moyenne. Mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre, je suis diplômé de Poudlard ! Calme, tu fêteras ça ce soir avec tes amis. Je retournais dans la salle commune, grand sourire au lèvre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, tous les autres se tournèrent vers moi. Pour toutes réponses, je brandis mon diplôme.

Lucy : Attends voir. Comment ça se fait que tu as ton diplôme et pas moi ?

Moi : Ah, aucune idée.

Sarah : Moi, je sais. Mais je ne te le dis pas.

Théo fut appelé peu de temps après moi. Il eut 1 E et 5 A, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête de sa petite-amie qui après quelques lettres, se fut son tour. Comme pour Lucy, elle revint avec son relevé de notes mais pas son diplôme.

Théo : Alors ?

Sarah : 3 O et 3 E.

Lucy : C'est super !

Blaise : Bon, ben ne manque plus que moi.

Moi : Oui mais franchement qu'elle idée de s'appeler Zabini.

Et commença une course poursuite dans la salle commune sous les éclats de rires de tous les Serpentards présents. Et enfin, mon meilleur ami fut appelé. Il déglutit difficilement. Puis il revint en pleure.

Moi : Vieux ?

Blaise : Je suis admis.

On se regarda tous avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais celui-ci fut tellement surpris que l'on tomba à terre.

Moi : T'as eu quoi ?

Blaise : 5 E et 1 A.

Moi : Punaise, ce soir on fête ça.

McGonagall : (micro) Vous avez tous reçu vos relevé de note et encore mes félicitations aux diplômées. Cependant, certains et certaines d'entre vous on dû remarquer qu'ils n'ont pas eu leur diplôme alors qu'ils ont été admis. Cela est dû à la cérémonie, UNIQUEMENT réservé aux 7ème années, qui se déroulera à 21h dans la Grande Salle, où seront appelé, sur un podium, tous les élèves ayant obtenus que des Optimal et des Efforts Exceptionnels. Ceux-là étant maintenant inscrit dans l'élite de Poudlard. Bonne fin de journée et à tout à l'heure.

Sarah : Je le savais mais faites que l'on doit pas dire de discours.

Lucy : Ah non !

Arrivée le soir, nous allèrent tous dans la Grande Salle. Les tables des 4 maisons étaient toujours là et où on y prenait place. Mais la table des professeurs était remplacée par un podium sur lequel se trouvait les professeurs et McGonagall au centre. Lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde était présent après avoir comptait, elle se leva et se mit devant le micro.

McGonagall : Comme je vous en ai informé plus tôt, je vais appeler les élèves qui n'ont eu que des O et E à leur ASPIC. Ils sont inscrits dans l'élite de Poudlard et pourront être appelé à tout moment afin de remplacer un professeur. Lucy Aarons, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hermione Granger, Ernie McMillan et Sarah Thegrave.

Les 8 qui furent appelés montèrent sur le podium puis on leur donna les diplômes, suivit d'un félicitation de la directrice et d'une poignée de main de tout le reste du corps enseignant.

McGonagall : J'aimerais que vous leur fassiez des applaudissements car cela faisait plus de 30 ans qui nous n'avions pas eu autant d'étudiants d'élites, où nous avions eu 10 élèves, ensuite le maximum, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, était de 4. Et comme chaque année, nous demanderons un discours par l'élève de promotion. Lucy Aarons.

De où je me trouvais, je pus voir Lucy blêmir alors que les autres sur le podium se mettaient en retrait. Beaucoup dans la salle s'étonnèrent en entendant le prénom de Lucy et non celui de Granger. Mal à l'aise, Lucy se pencha sur le micro.

Lucy : Heu… je n'ai rien préparé alors… heu… je dirais simplement merci… à la directrice et aux professeurs d'avoir eu la gentillesse de m'accepter à Poudlard et à vous, chers camarades, de m'avoir accueillis comme vous l'avais fait. Car je venais d'une autre école, où je n'y avais pas ma place et vous m'avais accepté les bras ouverts. J'ai rencontré des personnes géniales et j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un qui me tenais énormément à cœur. Heu… merci et félicitation à vous tous.

Ce ne fut même pas les professeurs qui applaudirent les 1ers mais 3 élèves. Quand je tourne la tête, je vis que ça venait de la table des Gryffondors. Et j'ai cru rêver lorsque je vis que c'était Longdubat, Potter et Weasley. Puis tout le reste de la salle suivit, Blaise et Théo sifflant. Les élèves redescendirent du podium et rejoignirent leur table respective. L'estrade disparut remplacer par l'habituelle table des professeurs. Un banquet apparut et les conversations reprirent.

Moi : C'est qui la personne que tu as retrouvé ?

Blaise : Tu le fais exprès ?

Lucy : C'est toi, idiot.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et McGonagall termina la cérémonie à 1h. C'est fatigué mais un sourire large aux lèvres que nous allèrent tous nous coucher. Et 2 jours plus tard, au matin, on se dirigeais vers le train pour la dernière fois, nous, les 7ème années. On allait, pour certains plus du tout, se revoir. C'est triste quand même. Dans notre compartiment, on se demandait ce que l'on voulait devenir plus tard. J'entendis des réponses diverses et variés.

Blaise : Et toi Draco ?

Moi : Moi, faudra voir si je suis encore vivant car là, je vais affronter mon père.

Blaise : Je vois. Et toi, Lucy ?

Lucy : Professeur d'Enchantements à Poudlard.

Théo : T'es sérieuse ?

Lucy : Ben oui.

Moi : Quoi ? Tu sais que ça signifie être éloigné loin de l'autre pendant pratiquement toute l'année ?

Lucy : Ah oui, merde, j'y ai pas pensé.

Moi : Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Lucy : Ben quoi ? Les profs ont leur propre appartement au château. Au pire, tu viens habiter là-bas avec moi et tu iras transplaner dans Pré-au-Lard quand tu devras aller travailler.

Théo : Si vous êtes encore ensemble.

Toutes les personnes présentent se tournèrent vers lui.

Théo : Ben quoi ?

Sarah : Faites pas attention, je vais le tuer.

Puis on se mit tous à rire, lorsque Sarah mima l'étranglement à son petit-copain pendant que celui-ci s'excusait auprès de nous. Enfin, nous arrivâmes en gare de Londres. Je pris la main de Lucy.

Lucy : Draco ?

Moi : Tu viens avec moi.

Lucy : D'accord. Les amis, promis, je vous envois bientôt un hibou pour qu'on se fasse une soirée chez moi.

Moi : Oui à bientôt.

Sarah : Prends soin de ma meilleure amie, toi, sinon.

Tout en rigolant, on s'éloigna les uns des autres, partant dans des directions opposées. On traversa le passage, on continua un peu entre les quais de la gare moldu et soudain, ma mère arriva en furie et me prit dans les bras.

Narcissa : Oh mon chéri, mon bébé. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Bonjour, chère Lucy.

Lucy : Bonjour Mme Malfoy, ravie de vous revoir. Mr Malfoy.

Lucius : Lucy, Draco. J'aimerais m'excuser auprès de vous 2. J'ai réagis comme un idiot d'ailleurs, ta mère m'a fait la tête.

Narcissa : Ah ça tu peux le dire ! Enfin, et si on rentré à la maison ?

Moi : Père, mère, j'aimerais inviter Lucy à dormir chez nous pour que l'on fête, tous les 4, l'obtention de nos ASPIC.

Narcissa : Bien-sûr, pas de problème. D'ailleurs, tu as eu de bonne note, mon chérie ?

Moi : Oui. 1 O, 4 E et 1 A.

Narcissa : (rigole) Les même note que moi et mieux que ton père. Hein Lucius ?

Lucius : Oui.

Mais on lui laissa le temps de s'installer et de démarrer la voiture pour lui parler.

Narcissa : Rappelle nous combien tu as eu ?

Lucius : 1 O, 1 E et 4 A.

Narcissa : Et toi, Lucy ?

Moi : Ah heu, 5 O et 1 E

Narcissa : Vraiment ?

Moi : Oui et 1ère de notre promotion, elle a battu Granger.

Narcissa : C'est merveilleux, mes félicitations à vous 2 !

Lucius : Oui, félicitation. Et étant donné que nous sommes bloqués à ce feu rouge, je préfère vous le dire tout de suite. Je suis encore désolé et Draco, si tu veux épouser Lucy, très bien, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Moi : D'accord, à mon tour de dire les choses. Que tu le veuille ou non, je l'aurais épousé. Lucy est la fille avec qui je veux faire ma vie et qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants.

Ce qui cloua définitivement le bec de mon père. De toute façon, s'il disait encore quelque chose, il perdait tout : ma mère, moi et l'espoir, un jour, de voir naître un petit garçon qui perpétuera le nom Malfoy.

19 ans plus tard

Lucy et moi étions dans le salon, chacun plongé de notre côté dans nos papiers quand soudain.

… : Maman, grand frère veut me jeter un sort !

Lucy : Scorpius !

C'était repartit. J'avais demandé Lucy en mariage le plus vite possible c'est-à-dire à 21 ans et un an plus tard, on était mari et femme. Et je fus papa à l'âge de 26 ans d'un garçon que l'on nomma Scorpius. Tout moi, sauf les yeux bleus lagon de sa mère. Et 2 ans plus tard, la vie m'offrit une fille, Hestia (fille de Zeus et sœur d'Apollon, d'Artémis et d'Athéna), tout sa mère, sauf mes yeux gris. Actuellement âgé respectivement de 11 et 9 ans, notre fille vient souvent nous voir, mais ça finit toujours de la même manière.

Scorpius : Oui, maman ?

Lucy : S'il te plaît, fais attention à ta baguette. Comme ça, ça éviteras que ta petite sœur te la prenne.

Hestia : Quoi ? Mais moi aussi, je veux ma baguette et je veux aller à Poudlard.

Moi : Tu dois encore attendre 2 ans. Et tu sais très bien que plus tu y penseras, plus l'attente sera longue.

Lucy : Et puis toi, tu vas y rentrer en même temps qu'Emilie.

Emilie, dont parle Lucy, est sa nièce mais aussi la fille de Sarah. Oui, elle est encore avec Théo. Tout comme Blaise et Finnigan.

Moi : D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, Lucy, tu n'as pas oublié que Blaise, Seamus, Sarah et Théo viennent le week-end prochain ?

Lucy : Non, non ne t'en fait pas.

Scorpius : Quoi, parrain viens et je ne serais pas là ?

Moi : Tu vois Hestia, encore un avantage à ce que tu sois ici et non à Poudlard. Tu vas voir ton parrain et ta marraine alors que ton grand frère non.

Scorpius : C'est pas juste !

Il partit du salon en courant. Lucy se leva pour aller le consoler.

Lucy : Bravo, chéri.

Moi : Désolé mon ange.

Hestia : Papa, comment maman et toi, vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Moi : C'est une longue histoire.

Je me dirige dans la baquette, ma fille me suivit et s'assit à mes côtés.

Moi : Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais la revoir.

Fin


End file.
